Maybe, Someday, Perhaps
by Ishu
Summary: Traduction Harry est mal en point, ses amis s'inquiètent, Sévérus reçoit une lettre qui pourrait bien changer des choses...Ishu's ALIIIVE!
1. Harry déteste Snape déteste Harry

Titre : Maybe, Someday, Perhaps  
  
Disclamer : Auteur : pas moua... T__T  
  
Persos : Pas à moua...TT__TT  
  
Traductrice : MOUA !! ^^;;Lol  
  
Plus sérieusement : ceci est une fic de Moon-dragon 3 que je me contente de traduire. C'est ma première traduction, et j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu respecter le texte et l'ambiance original. Sur ce, bonne lecture!! ^___^ ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________  
  
Premier chapitre : Harry déteste Snape déteste Harry ____________________________________________________________________________  
_______________________________________________  
  
"Potter !"  
  
Harry leva des yeux interrogateurs.  
  
"Professeur ?"  
  
"Ne prenez pas ce ton avec moi, Potter ! Cela fait 10 points que vous faites perdre à Gryffondor."  
  
"Oui Monsieur" répondit humblement Harry.  
  
"Et encore 10 en moins pour avoir raté votre potion. Elle devrait être orange, pas rouge."  
  
"Mais Monsieur, elle est presque orange, et dès que nous ajouterons les copeaux de dent de dragon, elle devrait..."  
  
"Granger, j'avais l'impression que j'étais en train de vous enseigner cette leçon, pas vous ? 10 point en moins pour votre culot."  
  
Hermione se tu à contrecoeur, bien que Harry pouvait dire qu'elle bouillait de dire à Snape que leur potion allait parfaitement réussir. Snape sourit d'un air supérieur.  
  
"Pas d'intelligentes répliques, Potter ? Votre cervelle provient manifestement du côté de votre père."  
  
Les yeux de Harry flamboyèrent, mais il resta silencieux.  
  
"Tout comme votre incapacité à suivre les règles, votre perpétuelle arrogance..."  
  
Harry mordit si fort sa langue qu'il pensa qu'il crierait de douleur. Les yeux de Snape luirent sournoisement alors qu'il essayait de faire réagir Harry.  
  
" Quoique ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez pris quelques uns des bons côtés de votre mère."  
  
Toute la classe observa alors Harry, qui commença à trembler. Une légère fiole en verre tomba par terre avec fracas, l'effet de sa magie intérieure.  
  
"S'il vous plait, ayez la politesse de ne pas parler de ma mère, Monsieur. Elle n'a rien fait qui puisse vous blesser."  
  
Les paroles du garçon étaient polies, mais il les prononça en grinçant des dents. La température dans pièce sembla tomber de quelques degrés, et Harry regardait Snape droit dans les yeux.  
  
Quelque chose aurait pu se produire après, mais la sonnerie signala la fin du cours, et d'un geste vif de la main, Snape renvoya tout le monde. Avec un air méprisant, Harry tourna les talons et sortit.  
  
"Longdubat, 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor, et ce sera 100 la prochaine fois que vous ferez exploser un autre chaudron."  
  
Mais le c?ur de Snape n'y était pas. Pourquoi diable Harry Potter n'avait- il pas réagi ? Harceler le Garçon-Qui-Survivait-Obstinément était un des passe-temps favori de Snape, mais l'entêté, l'arrogant garçon refusait de réagir. Savait-il que c'était une des seules choses qui pouvaient vraiment mettre Snape en colère ? Sûrement. Sale petit insecte.  
  
********************************  
  
Harry descendit le corridor à grandes enjambées, ses robes se gonflant derrière lui. Il n'avait pas sortit sa baguette, mais de temps en temps de petites fissures apparaissaient sur les murs, les personnages s'enfuyaient à travers leur tableau, et par moments, une petite porte craquait avec un cri angoissant. Harry était si absorbé à arpenter furieusement les couloirs qu'il ne remarqua Albus Dumbledore que lorsqu'il lui rentra droit dedans.  
  
"Bonjour, Harry" dit le sorcier ratatiné avec un sourire. "Voudrais-tu venir avec moi ?"  
  
Ce n'était pas une question.  
  
Harry suivit Dumbledore jusqu'à son bureau, et refusa le sorbet au citron. Il savait que le directeur l'avait appelé dans un but précis, restait à savoir lequel.  
  
"Vois-tu, Harry, j'étais assis à mon bureau, écrivant encore une lettre à Cornélius Fudge, quand une chose étrange s'est produite. Sais-tu ce que c'était, Harry ?"  
  
Bien que sa voix était sérieuse, les yeux de Dumbledore pétillaient gaiement par dessus ses lunettes. Harry avala et dit doucement.  
  
"N'étaient-ce pas les alarmes vous disant que Poudlard se détériorait trop rapidement de l'intérieur ?"  
  
"Tu as raison, Harry ! Donc, naturellement, j'ai suivi les gravillons et les éclats de pierre, et ils m'ont guidé directement de la salle de potions à toi."  
  
Harry bougea inconfortablement sur son siège, mais se détendit un peu quand Dumbledore sourit.  
  
"Je ne t'ai pas convoqué ici pour te crier dessus. Si je l'avais voulu, j'aurais employé l'admirable esprit du Professeur Snape pour cette tâche." Voyant que Harry s'était légèrement tendu au nom de son professeur détesté, Dumbledore continua plus doucement.  
  
"Vous deux vous continuez à avoir des problèmes, hmm ? J'ose espérer qu'il lâchera sa stupide rancune contre votre père; mais j'ai peur que vous vous fâchiez simplement naturellement. Ce ne sera pas une surprise pour toi si je dois, encore, intervenir pour t'empêcher d'échouer en potions ?  
  
Harry soupira.  
  
"Non, professeur, cela ne me surprend pas le moins du monde. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'étais pas intéressé par les potions; la plupart du temps, ma potion est ratée parce que Snape..."  
  
"Professeur Snape, Harry."  
  
"Ouais...parce qu'il m'insulte moi et mes parents." La voix de Harry se brisa légèrement et il regarda fixement ses mains. En agissant ainsi, il rata l'expression de surprise qui passa sur les traits de Dumbledor.  
  
"Tes... parents ? Tous les deux ?"  
  
"Oui. Il n'avait jamais rien dit de ma mère avant. Il n'était même pas horrible envers elle, il a juste dit que je n'avais pris aucun de ses bons côtés. Mais ça m'a mis tellement en colère ! Alors il a fini le cours, et je ne me suis même pas rendu compte des choses qui étaient en train de se casser !"  
  
La voix de Harry devenait progressivement plus forte et assurée à travers sa violente tirade. Dumbledore remonta le menton de Harry et le regarda dans les yeux.  
  
"J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir empêcher le professeur Snape d'insulter ton père. Cependant, je comprends ta peine face à lui en mentionnant ta mère, et bien sûr je lui parlerai de la chose."  
  
Les yeux du vieil homme pétillèrent malicieusement.  
  
"Je ne lui demanderais que s'il est prêt à abandonner un peu de son temps libre pour t'offrir des cours de potions supplémentaires..."  
  
Comme Harry allait tomber de sa chaise, la figure pâle d'horreur, Dumbledor ri ouvertement.  
  
"Je ne faisais que plaisanter, mon cher garçon. Maintenant, tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher ou tu vas rater le dîner intégralement.  
  
"Oui monsieur. Merci, monsieur."  
  
Et sur ce, Harry partit, pour manger ce qui serait son dernier vrai repas avant longtemps.  
  
*********************************  
  
"Peux-tu le croire ? Le trimestre est fini et on n'a pas failli être tué par Voldemort ou quelque chose d'autre !"  
  
"Ron !" gronda Hermione. "Ne tente pas le diable, et ne parle pas la bouche pleine !"  
  
Harry se moqua de ses deux meilleurs amis.  
  
"On a même été reçu en potions ! Bien que Dumbledor m'ai dit qu'il était entré pour empêcher Snape de me recaler..."  
  
"Connard" marmotta Ron à travers une bouche pleine de nourriture.  
  
Hermione lui donna un grand coup dans les côtes, et il recracha en partie les pommes de terre mâchées.  
  
"M. Weasley, les bonnes manières, s'il vous plait" avertit McGonagall au moment où elle montait à la table du personnel, et Ron fit une grimace derrière son dos. Harry ri de nouveau. Ses amis lui manqueraient cet été.  
  
********************************  
  
Au moment où ils descendaient au quai 9 ¾ et traversaient la barrière, Harry aperçu un signe de Mme Weasley.  
  
"Harry ! Comment vas-tu ? Comment s'est déroulée ton année ?"  
  
"Je vais bien, merci" dit Harry, bien qu'il était un peu affolé par la dangereuse teinte cramoisie que l'oncle Vernon prenait.  
  
"Euh, je pense que mon Oncle m'attends... je devrais peut-être y aller."  
  
Mme Weasley l'étreignit fortement, tout en mettant un sac de chocogrenouilles dans sa poche. Ron lui donna une tape dans le dos, ajoutant également quelques dragées surprises de Bertie Crochu et Hermione l'embrassa sur la joue, ce qui le fit rougir presque autant que son oncle, avant de lui chuchoter qu'elle enverrait bientôt un hibou avec quelques encas.  
  
Tristement, Harry s'éloigna de ses amis pour rejoindre ses soucis. Dudley lorgna Hermione, qui se sentit un peu nauséeuse et trotta rapidement à la rencontre de ses parents.  
  
"C'est ta petite amie ? Assez chaude, pour une anormale."  
  
Harry se mordit fort les lèvres. Il ne voulait pas laisser Dudley voir combien cela l'irritait. Il n'aimait pas Hermione pour autre chose qu'une amie mais c'était tellement blessant d'entendre parler d'elle comme ça.  
  
********************************  
  
Harry n'était évidemment pas célèbre au n°4 Privet Drive. Il avait encore été enfermé dans le placard sous l'escalier, cependant cette fois il y avait un petit pot dans le coin _ il n'aurait manifestement pas droit à la salle de bain _ et ses affaires d'écoles se trouvaient en haut, totalement inaccessibles puisque la porte du placard restait fermée. Harry était précisément en train de réfléchir qu'il pourrait utiliser une épingle pour déverrouiller la porte la nuit quand il entendit un bruit de crépitement de mauvais augure.  
  
*Oh mon dieu, non, s'il vous plait ne le laissez pas faire...*  
  
Il allongea son cou autant qu'il le pouvait. Tout ce qu'il possédait était en train de brûler. Heureusement... ou non... il n'y avait pas de fournitures magiques là-haut. Mais tous ses devoirs, ses plumes, l'encre et les robes, tous partirent en fumée. Sans même se soucier des conséquences, il martela la porte, criant à Vernon d'arrêter. Pétunia attisait joyeusement les flammes qui consumaient sa cape d'invisibilité, et Harry ne put retenir ses larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Le dernier contact qu'il avait avec son père était parti.  
  
Comme il observait, Dudley pris son album photo et l'ouvrit. Il le lâcha aussitôt avec un cri perçant.  
  
"Maman ! Maman ! Ils bougent !"  
  
Pétunia poussa un cri et envoya d'un coup de pied les seules photos que Harry possédait de ses parents dans le feu. Alors que les flammes consumaient les photographies souriantes faisant un signe de la main, Harry se laissa glisser contre la porte, appuyant sa tête contre le bois. Le crépitement résonna dans son crâne à tel point qu'il voulu crier.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit, le frappant par derrière. Son Oncle se tenait sur le seuil, un large sourire mauvais éclairant ses traits porcins.  
  
"Tu as vu ? Toutes tes bizarreries et tes parents détraqués sont partis. Tu ne retourneras plus jamais dans cette école. Tu ne verras plus jamais tes amis anormaux. C'est bien clair ?"  
  
"Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas m'empêcher d'y retourner !"  
  
"Tu le crois vraiment ?" demanda Vernon, s'avançant vers Harry." Tu crois vraiment que tu es plus puissant que moi, sans un bâton magique ?"  
  
"Mon parrain viendra et il vous tuera. Il l'a fait avant... Je suis sûr qu'une autre vie ne fera pas grande différence pour lui" dit Harry, en essayant de garder une voix ferme.  
  
"Vraiment ? Il te sauveras si je fais ça ?"  
  
Harry goûta son sang au moment où le poing de son oncle entrait pour la première fois en contact avec sa joue. Vernon garda son sourire gras pendant quelques secondes, surplombant Harry.  
  
"Mon dieu. Ton cher parrain n'a pas l'air de venir, n'est-ce pas ?"  
  
Harry s'adossa contre le mur, priant pour que quelqu'un vienne l'aider. N'importe qui...  
  
********************************  
  
"Sévérus ! Bonjour. Avez-vous bien dormi ?"  
  
Snape fit un bref signe de tête au directeur.  
  
"Oui, merci Directeur."  
  
"Heureux d'être débarrassé des élèves ?"  
  
"En effet."  
  
"J'ai eu une conversation intéressante avec le jeune Potter l'autre jour..."  
  
Dumbledor eut le plaisir de voir les veines de Snape gonfler légèrement.  
  
"Vraiment" grinça le maître des potions.  
  
"Oui. Je dois vous demander, Sévérus, de ne pas parler de sa mère." Les yeux de Albus ressemblaient maintenant à des éclats de glace. "Nous avons passé un accord, vous ne vous souvenez pas ?"  
  
Snape hocha la tête à contrecoeur.  
  
"J'ai dit que je ne parlerais pas à Harry de votre passé avec Lily, à condition que vous n'utiliseriez jamais son nom contre lui. Ne me forcez pas à dévoiler votre passé à Harry, Sévérus."  
  
Snape acquiesça. Il voulait que Dumbledor le laisse tranquille. Des images de Lily se précipitaient dans sa tête. Son rire, son sourire, elle à son mariage avec James, elle et son fils.  
  
Sévérus Snape avait été amoureux de Lily Evans un certain temps, et jusqu'à ce que James entre en scène, elle l'avait aimé en retour. Et ensuite, Monsieur Arrogance avait volé sa petite amie et avait donné un enfant à Lily. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir de Lily, ressentant encore de l'amour pour elle, et était plus qu'heureux que le fils Potter ne saurait jamais que son graisseux maître des potions avait presque été marié avec sa mère.  
  
Après tout, cela aurait donné à Potter un lien avec Sévérus, et moins de temps il devait passer avec un Potter, passé ou présent, mieux c'était.  
  
****************Six semaines plus tard****************  
  
Harry gisait par terre, regardant fixement le plafond de son placard. Il pouvait imaginer à quoi il ressemblait, n'ayant rien mangé depuis sa dernière dragée surprise (qui avait été parfumé à la saumure de chou) il y avait déjà trois jours de cela. Il avait droit à un verre d'eau par jour, et ils lui avaient donné dix minutes par jours pour vider son pot, le laver ainsi que le verre d'eau. Ensuite, il était reconduit et renfermé à clef dans le placard. De temps en temps Vernon ou Dudley entrait, se moquait de lui, l'insultait, et le frappait quelques fois. Ce n'était pas bien fort, mais les bleus semblaient apparaître de plus en plus fréquemment. Harry ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il était si fatigué qu'il avait perdu la notion du temps, ou si vraiment les punitions étaient plus régulières. Mais ce n'était pas grave.  
  
Harry Potter ne retournerait pas à Poudlard. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________  
  
Voilà pour le premier chapitre ! ^^ Vous en pensez quoi ? Moi de toute façon, j'adore ce fic, et Snape risque d'être... euh... comment dire ? Eh bien vous verrez ! ^vv^; lol  
  
Ishu. 


	2. En retournant à Poudlard

Disclamer : voir chap. 1  
  
Kikoo! ^^ Me revoilà plus vite que prévu ! ^^ Alors, au menu de ce chapitre :  
  
Les Malheurs (avec un grand M) de Draco Malfoy (ça me rappelle quelque chose... c'est pas le titre d'une fic par hasard ? oO) lol, et sauvetage d'un Harry-en-mauvais-état (pour varier un peu... -_-) et au désert, expulsage en règle d'un Snape un peu... heum... secoué ? Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ^^ ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________  
  
Ron faisait les cents pas dans le wagon, se passant les mains dans ses cheveux déjà en pagaille  
  
"Où est-il, 'Mione ?"  
  
Hermione soupira.  
  
"Ron, tu me rends malade. Assied-toi, pour l'amour de dieu. Il a probablement été retenu dans la circulation." Ron s'éclaira visiblement.  
  
"Donc tu penses qu'il va bien alors ?"  
  
"Oui" mentit Hermione "Je suis sûre qu'il va bien. Et même s'il rate le train, il peut envoyer un hibou à Poudlard et ils enverront sûrement un professeur pour venir le chercher. Ne t'inquiètes pas - Dumbledor ne rate jamais une occasion de jouer un tour."  
  
En son for intérieur, elle était inquiète. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas imaginé la tension grandissante sur le visage de Harry les dernières semaines du trimestre. De ce qu'elle était en mesure d'affirmer, les caramels Longue-Langue avaient été une très mauvaise idée. Fiez-vous aux Weasley. Ils semblaient n'avoir aucune idée des ennuis qu'ils pouvaient entraîner, en faisant une pareille farce. Elle se calma alors qu'elle tripotait machinalement son nouveau badge de préfet.  
  
"Je meurt de faim, 'Mione !" gémit Ron.  
  
"Eh bien prends quelque chose à ce satané chariot ! répliqua sèchement Hermione, ce qui la surprit autant que Ron. Ce dernier, dans un exceptionnel moment de sensibilité, posa une main sur son avant-bras.  
  
"Tu ne penses pas qu'Harry va bien, n'est ce pas ?"  
  
Silencieusement, Hermione hocha la tête.  
  
"Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?"  
  
"Eh bien, s'il rate le train, il se rendra à Poudlard par un autre moyen. S'il n'est pas dans la salle commune après le festin, alors nous passerons au bureau de McGonagall, et si elle ne sait rien, dans ce cas nous irons voir Dumbledor. Mais je suis sûre qu'on exagère. Ça ira."  
  
Ron acquiesça avec hésitation et ils plongèrent dans un silence gêné, Ron faisant bruyamment éclater des bulles de chewing-gum, et Hermione lisant un livre de sortilèges. Cinq minutes plus tard, le train se mit en route et il n'y avait toujours aucune trace d'Harry. Cependant, quelqu'un vint. Quelqu'un que Hermione et Ron n'avaient particulièrement pas envie de voir, et surtout pas pendant qu'ils s'inquiétaient à propos d'Harry.  
  
"Qu'est ce que tu voulais, Malfoy ?" demanda violemment Ron. Hermione ne prit pas la peine de lever les yeux, mais néanmoins elle tenait sa baguette dans sa main, cachée sous ses robes.  
  
Malfoy ne répondit pas immédiatement. Hermione le regarda et remarqua combien il était pâle.  
  
"Où est Ha... Potter ?"  
  
{Curieux} pensa Hermione {c'est comme s'il allait dire "Harry"}  
  
"Je ne sais pas. Il a sûrement loupé le train. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?"  
  
Draco changea de place. "Je...Je...Je voulais...euh...je veux dire..."  
  
"Va postillonner dehors, face de furet !" s'exclama Ron, et le Serpentard rougit de colère, mais se retint d'insulter Ron.  
  
"Je voulais m'excuser de la façon dont je vous ai traité dans le passé. Certaines...choses...se sont produites cet été, et je n'ai pas rejoint les Mangemorts. Je...je ne sais pas comment je vais gérer ça à l'école."  
  
Il paraissait soudain très jeune et complètement perdu. {Mais il pourrait simuler !} se dit Hermione.  
  
"Et... je peux vous appeler Ron et Hermione ?"  
  
Ron ouvrit bêtement la bouche, comme un poisson hors de l'eau.  
  
"Oui, tu peux" dit Hermione. "Mais... une seule remarque sur les Sang de Bourbe, je te jetterai un maléfice si puissant que même tes ancêtres le sentiront."  
  
"Au lieu de ça, tu ne peux pas juste maudire mes ancêtres ?" marmonna Draco, et Hermione ri.  
  
"Oh mais ferme la bouche, Ron !" s'exclama-t-elle.  
  
Draco sourit maladroitement.  
  
"Et...où est Harry...Potter... comment diable devrais-je l'appeler ? "  
  
"Sincèrement je ne sais pas" dit Hermione avec un soupire. "Il n'a pas répondu à aucune de nos lettre de toutes les vacances, et il n'est pas dans le train."  
  
"Eh bien, le Professeur Dumbledore ira le chercher s'il a raté le train."  
  
"Oui, c'est ce que nous pensions."  
  
Hermione regarda attentivement le garçon blond devant elle, et finalement, demanda ce qu'elle mourrait d'envie de savoir depuis qu'il lui avait parlé poliment.  
  
"Mais que diable t'es-t-il arrivé ?"  
  
********************************  
  
Harry se roula en boule, la douleur explosant dans tous ses membres. Ce n'était pas que lui; Vernon avait commencé à se rendre compte que Harry pouvait très bien être son punching-ball personnel, et aucune hache hystérique, manoeuvrée par un certain Parrain, n'était encore venue les tuer. Harry n'était pas médecin; il ne connaissait même pas un sort de guérison. Mais il savait qu'il était en train de mourir de faim, et, avec un peu plus de corrections, le garçon qui a survécu... ne survivrait pas.  
  
********************************  
  
Snape était dans son bureau, en train de se composer un masque d'acier pour affronter tous les sales petits enfants des Mangemorts de Serpentard; Merlin qu'il détestait avoir à satisfaire tous leurs caprices. Cela ne faisait qu'augmenter l'humiliation de la blessure de la Marque, qui brûlait de temps en temps. Mais d'un autre côté, quelque chose de pire pouvait se produire. Et justement, quand on parle du loup...  
  
*Toc Toc*  
  
"Entrez" dit-il sèchement. Franchement, il se fichait du ton qu'il venait d'employer, même si c'était Albus. Il ne voulait pas être dérangé.  
  
"Lupin. Quelle joie de te voir" le dédain dégouttant de chacun de ses mots.  
  
"Snape, nous devons parler"  
  
"Oh, vraiment ? Super. Passe une bonne journée. Fermer la porte derrière toi en sortant"  
  
Lupin lança un regard furieux à Snape, ses yeux luisant férocement.  
  
"Nous devons parler et nous devons parler MAINTENANT."  
  
Snape soupira, essayant de s'empêcher de devenir nerveux face au loup-garou bien présent.  
  
"Pourquoi ?"  
  
"Parce que hier, j'ai reçu une lettre très intéressante par hibou à délai magique, et je te demande de la lire."  
  
"Eh bien laisse-moi la lire alors, Lupin, et arrête de renifler mon cou !"  
  
"Non."  
  
Snape ne discuta pas. Il ramassa le parchemin, et commença à le lire puisque Lupin attendait. Finalement, il la déposa.  
  
"Si c'est une plaisanterie de mauvais goût, Lupin, je ne la trouve vraiment pas drôle du tout."  
  
"Ce n'en est pas une. Et je ne suis aucunement amusé, moi non plus."  
  
"Sort" ordonna brusquement Snape. Lupin obéit, un air triste sur son visage. Alors qu'il quittait la salle, il dit doucement,  
  
"Ne le rejette pas, Sévérus. Il a autant besoin que toi d'une famille".  
  
Puis il partit en laissant Snape méditer ses mots.  
  
********************************  
  
Draco soupira et frotta son nez distraitement.  
  
"Mon père a décidé que je devais être marqué. J'ai observé les Mangemorts torturer et violer une petite fille moldu. Je...me sentais seulement malade, je ne pouvais pas supporter ça. Mon père était livide. Il m'a lancé le Doloris, et ensuite il m'a maintenu à terre, pour que je puisse être marqué. Il m'a promis que je serais battu chaque pouce de ma vie lorsque je rentrerais à la maison. Mais je ne crois pas que l'un d'eux s'attendait à ce que je transplane. J'ai atterri sur le toit d'une maison dans le Londres moldu, et j'ai couru. Et...je n'ai pas arrêté de courir."  
  
Hermione acquiesça, les yeux tristes.  
  
" Harry doit sûrement être au courant à propos de tout ça."  
  
"Comment ?" demanda Draco, perplexe. Hermione soupira et regarda Draco droit dans les yeux.  
  
"Son lien avec Voldemort lui montre tout ce qui se passe chaque fois que Voldemort et particulièrement mauvais. Il fait des cauchemars terribles."  
  
Draco eut l'air choqué, et resta silencieux durant tout le reste du trajet.  
  
********************************  
  
Harry n'avait aucune idée de quel jour il pouvait être. Il avait perdu tout repère temporel. Et il ne se souciait aucunement du jour qu'il était. Personne n'était venu le sauver. Il allait mourir, battu, ensanglanté et décharné, dans son placard sous l'escalier, tout seul. Rien ne pourrait l'empêcher.  
  
********************************  
  
Vingt minutes plus tard, Snape fixait toujours la lettre dans sa main. Ce ne pouvait être vrai, c'était tout simplement impossible. Mais pas quand il ressemblait tellement à James Potter. Est-ce que Rémus pouvait être aussi cruel ? Si ce dernier avait été n'importe qui d'autre, Snape aurait brûlé la lettre, mais Rémus... n'était pas ce genre de personne.  
  
Tout à coup, Snape se rendit compte qu'il était en retard pour le festin. Disparaissant derrière une tapisserie, il ressurgit juste à côté de la table des professeurs, dans la Grande Salle. Dumbledore le regarda de ses yeux pénétrants, et lui fit signe pour une place près de lui. Snape s'approcha en glissant aisément, et s'assit.  
  
"Bonsoir, Sévérus. C'est gentil à vous de vous joindre à nous" fit McGonagall d'un ton désapprobateur. Snape lui décrocha un simple regard furieux. Il pouvait sentir les yeux brûlants de Lupin dans sa nuque.  
  
Dumbledore lança un regard perçant à Snape.  
  
"Directeur, j'ai besoin de vous parler après le dîner. C'est... euh... une affaire de la plus grande urgence..."  
  
Dumbledor hocha gravement la tête, puis se retourna pour parler au Professeur Sinistra, laissa Snape fixer son assiette avec beaucoup de dégoût et se demander qu'est-ce que diable il allait bien pouvoir se passer maintenant.  
  
Après le repas, il suivit Dumbledor à son bureau. Avant que le vieil homme puisse lui poser la moindre question, Snape fourra la lettre dans ses mains. Le directeur la parcouru, ses yeux s'agrandissant imperceptiblement.  
  
"Eh bien eh bien, Sévérus. Quelle surprise, hein ?" Snape lui lança simplement un regard furieux.  
  
"Je dois bien l'admettre, je n'avais jamais imaginé cette éventualité, mais cette lettre est belle et bien authentique..."  
  
"Vous êtes sûr ?"  
  
"Oh oui, Sévérus, absolument. Et Harry doit être prévenu immédiatement. Cependant, il y a un petit problème..."  
  
"Lequel ?"  
  
Soudain, il y eut un coup sur la porte.  
  
"Entrez, Melle Granger, M Weasley" dit Dumbledore, ignorant soigneusement le sifflement de colère de Snape.  
  
"Professeur... monsieur... nous ne parvenons pas à trouver Harry... n'était pas dans le train...ou au Festin..."  
  
"Allons allons, ma chère, calmez-vous. Que ce passe-t-il ?"  
  
"Harry n'était pas dans le train. Il n'a pas répondu à nos lettres, et nous avions pensé qu'il pourrait avoir raté l'Express donc nous avons attendu mais il n'est toujours pas là ! "  
  
Dumbledore se tourna vers Snape.  
  
"Eh bien, cela semble être notre deuxième problème."  
  
"Monsieur... vous ne savez pas où il est ?" La voix d'Hermione était aigue et ses yeux paniqués.  
  
"Non, Melle Granger, j'ai bien peur que non. Cependant, nous devons prendre contact avec sa famille aussi vite que possible. Sévérus voudriez-vous ? Je dois rester ici, et cela prendra trop de temps d'avertir Minerva."  
  
Snape hocha rapidement la tête, et descendit à ses quartiers, pour aller chercher une épaisse cape et son balai. Il visionna virtuellement le point d'arrivée, et transplana en bordure des protections extérieures de la maison d'Harry. Tout avait l'air parfaitement normale, et pendant un moment, Snape fut contrarié. Cet idiot avait probablement juste oublié le jour. Il transfigura ses robes en habits moldu (noirs, bien sûr) et frappa à la porte. Une femme au visage anguleux ouvrit.  
  
"Pas intéressée, quoi que vous vendiez."  
  
"Excusez-moi, madame" dit-il d'une voix rigide, "je suis ici pour voir M. Harry Potter."  
  
La femme eut l'air momentanément troublée, puis de la colère apparut sur son visage.  
  
"Il n'y a pas d'Harry Potter ici" dit-elle d'une voix tranchante. "Bonsoir."  
  
Snape regarda la porte qui venait juste de lui claquer au nez. Il ne devait pas avoir le bon numéro. Mais... la femme avait vraiment les yeux de Lily. Absolument ses yeux.  
  
A contrecoeur, il se jeta un sort d'invisibilité et monta en lévitant jusqu'au deuxième étage de la maison. Il ouvrit la fenêtre avec "alohomora", et entra en grimpant sans bruit. Il pouvait entendre plusieurs voix crier, et des coups provenant des escaliers.  
  
Ignorant sa petite voix intérieure, Snape descendit les marches. Curieusement, les bruits semblaient provenir du dessous de l'escalier. Alors qu'il atteignait le bas, il vit que la porte était ouverte, et une énorme masse se tenait sur le seuil, frappant quelque chose. D'après les grognements qu'elle émettait, la "chose" aurait pu être un humain, mais elle était trop petite. D'une certaine façon, ça ressemblait à Voldemort; un bébé noirci, enroulé dans une position f?tal.  
  
Snape contourna la masse de l'homme, et manqua vomir. Le grotesque paquet d'os et de bleus était un enfant. Et pas n'importe lequel. Potter.  
  
"Stupéfix" siffla-t-il, furieusement. Très furieusement, à vu du sortilège qui gela même les yeux de l'homme. A contrecoeur, Snape délia un peu son sort, afin que l'homme puisse respirer. Il assomma rapidement la femme aux traits osseux et le garçon de la taille d'une baleine, et entra en rampant dans le placard. Ce dernier sentait le sang, l'urine et la sueur. Il imagina que le garçon avait été laissé là-dedans durant toutes les vacances d'été.  
  
Avec un sifflement d'air, il fit léviter Harry, et après les avoir rendu tous deux invisibles, rentrèrent en transplanant à Poudlard. Pompom était à l'infirmerie et cria presque en voyant l'état de Harry. Elle commença à le soigner du mieux qu'elle pouvait, et finalement, remarqua Snape.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous êtes la dernière personne dont il a besoin autour de lui. Il a besoin de gens qui l'aiment; maintenant, veuillez aller chercher Albus et Minerva."  
  
La gorge de Snape se serra brièvement alors qu'il sortait de l'infirmerie pour rejoindre le bureau de Dumbledore. Pompom avait raison; lui et Potter ne pourraient jamais être père et fils. Après tout, ils se détestaient l'un l'autre; Potter se serait probablement tué avant d'accepter Snape, et vis versa.  
  
Alors pourquoi Snape se sentait-il si déçu ?  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________  
  
Voilà ! ^^ deuxième chapitre bouclé ! Celui-là, je l'ai mis rapidement parce que dans le premier chapitre il ne se passe pas grand'chose... Dans le 3ème chapitre (que je ne mettrais probablement pas en ligne avant au moins une semaine), vous aurez enfin cette fameuse lettre ! ^^ Maintenant, réponse aux rewiews!! ^^  
  
Vilya : Merci beaucoup! ^^ T'inquiètes, j'ai bien l'intention de continuer ! ^^ (ne serais-ce que pour améliorer ma moyenne en anglais... lool) Voui, tu as bien raison de dire "pauvre Harry", parce qu'il va bien morfler ! ^^;;; quand à "pauvre Sévérus"... ben...si j'étais toi, je le plaindrais un peu moins...quoique... ;p  
  
Crystal yuy : (une fan de Heero ?? o_Ô lol) Comme tu le vois, la suite est vite là! (Mais c'est exceptionnel cette fois ci...-_-;) Quel âge a Harry ? La réponse au prochain chap ! lol  
  
Lunenoire : Merci pour les compliments ! ^____^ Comment as-tu trouvé cette suite ?  
  
Marie : je continue, je continue ! ^^ J'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite ! (parce que les ennuis ne font QUE commencer! Lol)  
  
Celinette : je suis contente que cette fic te plaise ! ^^ si elle va être triste ? beeennnnnnn...... *regarde subitement le plafond avec beaucoup d'intérêt...* ça dépend ce que t'appelles triste... Harry vas morfler, ça c'est sûr... maintenant, dis-toi bien que je déteste les histoires qui finissent mal (ça me fait pleurer...T_T) Harry : mais pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui trinque ? Ishu : c'est pour mieux te consoler, mon enfant !^vv^ Harry :...........-_-°°° TT______TT  
  
Lo : comme tu peux le constater, je continu ! ^^ Ma fic commence bien ? Oui, moi aussi je trouve, même si c'est celle à Moon dragon 3, et c'est pas fini ! ^__________________^ (qui a dit que j'étais sadique ?? o_Ô)  
  
En tout cas, un grand merci à tous les rewiewers!!! ^__________________________^  
  
Ishu. 


	3. Considérations de Snape

Disclaimer et compagnie : 1er chapitre.  
  
Quoi de neuf dans ce chapitre ? Eh bien cette fameuse (et fumeuse lol) lettre !^^ loool Et en supplément, virement de bord d'un certain Draco Malfoy ! (mais rien qu'on ne savait pas déjà... c'est juste amusant de voir la réaction de Snape...^vv^) Ce chapitre est axé sur Draco et surtout sur Snape.  
  
Juste un petite précision : Cette fic n'est pas un slash, comme le fait dûment remarquer l'auteur vers la fin de la fic. Je le précise, parce que moi aussi quand je l'ai lue, j'avais pensé qu'il y en aurait un... Vous voilà prévenus ! ^^ Sur ce, bonne lecture !^^  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________  
Chapitre 3 :  
  
Les considérations de Snape ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________  
  
Dumbledore entra dans l'infirmerie et sembla vieillir de dix ans lorsqu'il vit Harry. Le vieux sorcier laissait très rarement transparaître ses émotions, mais aujourd'hui, la fureur et le chagrin étaient gravés sur son visage.  
  
"Comment va-t-il, Pompom ?"  
  
La médicomage secoua sa tête.  
  
"Pas bien. J'ai guéri toutes ses blessures externes, mais je ne peux rien faire pour les internes. Ce serait dur pour la plupart des gens en bonne santé de guérir, mais il est si gravement sous-alimenté que je..."elle se tu et regarda le sol. "Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il s'en remettra"  
  
Dumbledore inclina la tête pendant un moment.  
  
"Est-ce que Sévérus est venu ?"  
  
"Oui... il rôdait comme une chauve-souris géante et envahissante pendant que j'essayait de soigner Harry. Je l'ai envoyé vous chercher. C'est important que pour l'instant, Harry soit entouré de personnes qui s'occupent de lui." Voyant l'air soucieux qu'abordait Dumbledore, elle ajouta vivement :  
  
"Et je ne pense pas qu'essayer de l'expulser à tous les trimestres compte pour de l'attention."  
  
Albus souri légèrement, et, changeant de sujet, dit :  
  
"Eh bien, J'aimerais rester ici, mais je crains de ne pas pouvoir. Etant donné l'état actuel du Ministère, Fudge ne me permettra pas de rater cette réunion. Veuillez me prévenir dès que l'état d'Harry changera."  
  
"Oui, bien sûr directeur."  
  
A mi-chemin de la sortie, Dumbledore ajouta :  
  
"Et si Sévérus décide de revenir, il pourra rester avec Harry aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaitera."  
  
Pompom, bien qu'à contrec?ur, acquiesça.  
  
********************************  
  
Snape était assis à son bureau, faisant courir ses mains dans sa chevelure, quand il y eut le bruit d'un petit coup nerveux contre sa porte. Quiconque avait toqué avait parfaitement raison d'être inquiet de déranger le redouté maître des potions après le couvre-feu. Avec un soupire, il se mit debout, donnant maussadement un coup de pied dans sa chaise quand il passa devant, et ouvrit la porte. Rien. Furieux, il fit demi-tour, quand une voix chuchota :  
  
"Attendez une minute ! Laissez-moi entrer !"  
  
Troublé, Snape regarda un peu partout. Il n'y avait rien. Dans son bureau, peu après, une forme scintillante se changea en Draco Malfoy, une cape d'invisibilité sur son bras.  
  
"M. Malfoy" fit Snape, essayant de paraître heureux de voir le fils de Lucius. "Qu'est ce qui vous amène à cette heure-ci ?"  
  
"Puis-je avoir une chaise ?" demanda poliment Draco. Snape failli tomber à la renverse. Draco ne demandait JAMAIS. Et encore moins poliment.  
  
"Oh...oui, bien sûr" dit-il, reprenant rapidement contenance.  
  
"Je voulais vous parler, et seulement quand personne d'autre ne pourrait m'entendre."  
  
"Oh."Dit Snape. "Eh bien, Qu'y a t-il ?"  
  
Il ne savait pas si c'était son imagination, ou si Draco était en train de rougir. Un Malfoy ne rougit JAMAIS. Ni ne fait quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à des émotions, même s'ils sont amoureux, embarrassés, honteux ou en colère.  
  
"Je voulais m'excusez. De la manière dont je vous ai traité, de la manière dont je vous ai fait me favoriser. Je suis vraiment désolé."  
  
Résolu à ne pas perdre à nouveau son sang-froid, Snape s'assit sur une chaise et leva un sourcil.  
  
"Admirables sentiments, M. Malfoy. Combien..."  
  
"Non !" s'exclama Draco, les yeux brillants. "S'il vous plait, ne me parlez pas de ça professeur. Laissez-moi expliquer...écoutez-moi. S'il vous plait." Sa voix s'atténua vers la fin, et malgré lui, Snape hocha la tête et lui fit signe de continuer.  
  
"Mon père m'a emmené pour être initié. Je... J'avais trop peur. J'ai détesté ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Je savais simplement que je ne pouvais pas le faire. Mon père avait beau dire. J'étais destiné à être marqué. J'ai essayé de courir, mais il m'a coincé et ils ont utilisé le Doloris sur moi. Voldemort était sur le point de le faire, mais j'ai transplané au loin, dans le Londres moldu."  
  
Lisant l'exaspération sur le visage de Snape, il se dépêcha de continuer.  
  
"Dans une ruelle, bien sûr ! Où d'autre aurais-je du aller ? Et après j'ai couru. Ils m'auraient retrouvé s'ils avaient regardé, mais ce n'est pas comme si je connaissais ne serait-ce que l'identité de quelques Mangemorts, et de toute manière, qui croirait un gamin sur parole ? Donc je suis simplement resté dans le Londres moldu, et je suis venu ici pour début du trimestre."  
  
Snape resta silencieux pendant un moment. Finalement, il se tira de la rêverie dans laquelle il était tombé, et dit :  
  
"Draco, vous ne pensez pas que c'était un peu stupide de me raconter ça, étant moi-même un Mangemort ?" Il montra son avant-bras, et Draco sourit simplement.  
  
"Je sais. Et ils savent."  
  
Snape pâlit.  
  
"Impossible ! Comment ?"  
  
"Je ne sais pas. Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé pourquoi vous n'aviez pas été Convoqué depuis si longtemps ? Voldemort va bientôt vous appeler et vous tuera. Brutalement et douloureusement."  
  
" Et vous savez cela comment ?"  
  
"Je ne suis pas stupide" dit-il, en bombant le torse. " Ils étaient en train de parler de vengeance à propos d'un traître parmi nous."  
  
Snape déglutit mentalement. Cela promettait d'être l'une des pires journées dont il pouvait se souvenir. Et c'était seulement la première soirée du trimestre.  
  
"Merci, M...Draco, pour les excuses. Si j'avais été si brusque, je serais franchement soulagé de ne plus avoir à passer ce trimestre à vous satisfaire vous, votre père ou Voldemort. Ce sera un changement du plus reposant."  
  
Draco ri.  
  
"Si vous êtes d'accord, je vous appellerai Draco à chaque occasion. Je présume que vous avez également rompu le contact avec Narcissa ?"  
  
Draco acquiesça.  
  
"Je n'ai pas de famille."  
  
Snape hocha la tête. Si Draco avait été dans une autre Maison, il aurait pu dire que sa maison était sa famille. Cependant, les Serpentards se retourneraient contre Draco, et quelques autres l'oublieraient avec autant de facilité que Snape l'avait fait pour son comportement cruel.  
  
"Vous vous rendez compte que ce sera très dur de vous adapter, Draco."  
  
"Je sais. Je me suis déjà excusé auprès d'Hermione et Ron. Je ne sais pas pour Ron, mais Hermione semble m'avoir cru."  
  
"Deux Gryffondors, aussi courageux soient-ils, ne vous sauveront pas des Serpentards, et spécialement des enfants des partisans de Voldemort."  
  
Draco inclina la tête gravement. "Je ne pense pas qu'il soit très sûr pour moi de rester dans les chambres des Serpentards. J'allais parler au Directeur."  
  
Snape acquiesça. "Oui, ou je peux lui dire deux mots de votre part. Après ça, j'aimerais que vous restiez ici."  
  
Draco approuva et ajouta, totalement hors sujet :  
  
"Où est Harry ?"  
  
"Je vous demande pardon ?"  
  
"Où est Harry Potter ?"  
  
Snape poussa un soupire.  
  
"Je suis allé le chercher chez sa famille. Il avait raté le train."  
  
Voyant que Snape ne lui en dirait pas plus, Draco hocha la tête et alla chercher ses affaires dans les chambres des Serpentards  
  
********************************  
  
Draco se réveilla plus tard dans la nuit, assoiffé, et traversa le salon à pas feutrés jusqu'aux chambres de Sévérus. Une lettre se trouvait sur le bureau de Snape, à côté d'une pile de copies notées, et Draco fut incapable de se retenir d'y jeter un coup d'?il.  
  
'Cher Sévérus,  
  
Si tu lis ceci, c'est que nous sommes morts, et que Petigros nous a trahi. Oui, nous avons changé de Gardien au dernier moment. Personne ne le savait, à part Dumbledore, Sirius et Pettigrow. Et James et moi, bien entendu.  
  
Je regrette de ne pas avoir pu t'en parler avant, Sévérus, je suis sincèrement désolée. Je t'aime, et je t'ai toujours aimé. Mais ce que tu n'as jamais su, c'est que je suis une voyante. Pas une très puissante; mais une vraie (pas comme Sybil) et à travers une vision, j'ai vu ce qu'il t'arriverais; j'ai vu de quoi le futur serait fait. Cependant, je ne savais pas comment cela se produirait. C'est moi qui ai demandé à James de changer le Gardien des Secrets, en voyant notre trahison. Je ne sais pas si j'ai eu raison. Je ne demande que deux choses; veille à ce que l'Espion soit capturé et amené devant la justice, et prends soin d'Harry.  
  
Il est ton fils.  
  
Oui, Harry James Potter est ton fils. Te rappelles-tu de notre dernière nuit ensemble ? Je m'en souviens parfaitement. Je savais que je devrais te quitter, pour ma sécurité et la tienne. Je me suis rendue compte que j'étais enceinte peu de temps après, et les enchantements ont révélé que le bébé était bien le tien. James était triste; mais nous nous somme mis d'accord pour donner au bébé le nom de James, et accorder à Sirius le statu de parrain. Il lui a seulement fait placé des enchantements pour garantir sa ressemblance avec James jusqu'à son 15ème anniversaire. Après ce délai, au moment où tu recevras cette lettre, personne d'autres ne sera au courant. Tu dois le dire à Harry.  
  
S'il te plait, Sévérus, prends soin de lui. Donne-lui la famille que j'ai vu qu'il n'aurait jamais grâce à ma s?ur. Regarde en lui au delà de James, et s'il te plait, je t'en supplie, Sévérus, aime-le comme ton propre fils.  
  
Je reste ton amour,  
  
Lily.'  
  
Draco resta interdit devant la feuille de papier. Ce ne pouvait pas être... mon dieu non, pas Snape, pas Harry -C'état impossible... Lily et Snape ? Comment se fait-il que personne n'a su à propos d'eux ?  
  
"Comment diable cela s'est-il produit ?"  
  
"Normalement, Draco. Je présume que je n'ai pas besoin de vous faire un dessin ?"  
  
Le professeur Snape était debout derrière Draco, portant une robe de nuit verte et une expression de colère extrême.  
  
"Maintenant, Draco, je sais que votre père ne fait pas grand cas des règles, mais il vous a sûrement appris à ne jamais lire les lettres des autres, de peur de découvrir quelque chose que vous feriez mieux de ne pas savoir ?"  
  
Draco inclina la tête, les joues en feu. Il parvenait difficilement à ce concentrer sur le sermon de Snape, les révélations tourbillonnant dans sa tête. Harry était le fils de Snape... Snape avait un fils... Snape et Lily avaient... Ah ! Non non non ! Ah !  
  
Snape plaça son visage tout près de celui de Draco.  
  
"Si tu dit un mot de tout ceci à qui que ce soit, j'aurais grand plaisir à t'arracher les membres un par un, et à suspendre ton scalpe aux gargouilles de la Tour d'Astronomie."  
  
Draco déglutit, regrettant soudain d'avoir lu cette lettre.  
  
"Encore une fois, tu n'en diras JAMAIS ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot, compris ?"  
  
Ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix, Draco hocha simplement, retourna se coucher.  
  
********************************  
  
Snape se retira dans sa chambre. Merlin, qu'est ce qui avait pris à Draco de lire ÇA, parmi tout ce qu'il y avait sur sa table. Quel agaçant petit vaurien.  
  
Mais comment Snape allait-il en parler à Potter... Harry... Merlin, comment allait seulement appeler le gamin ? Comment le garçon réagirait-il ? Les pensées se précipitaient dans la tête de Snape, tournoyant et dansant. Evidemment, il ne dormit pas de la nuit...  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________  
  
Mouarf ! Encore un chapitre de traduit !^^ Pas fâchée ! lol Dans le prochain chapitre.... naaaan! Ze dit pas ! ^^;; looool Et maintenant :  
  
Rewiew's Time !  
  
Crystal yuy : Salut ! ^^ Ce chapitre t'as t-il apporté quelques réponses ? Je supposes que oui...-_-;;fan de GW ? Voui, je me comprenais quand je disais Heero ! lol (Ishu ( grooooooosse fan de GW !!! ^_________^) J'espère que cette suite t'as plue! ^^  
  
Celinette : kikoo! ^^Alors ? Tu as les réponses à tes questions il me semble ! ^^ Par contre je suis désolé, il n'y aura pas de slash (Vi, moi aussi j'adooore les slash !^___^)...zuste un pitit bizou mais je dis pas qui avec qui ! ^^;; En tout cas, l'auteur insiste bien sur le fait qu'il n'y a PAS de slash...T__T J'espère que ça t'empêcheras pas de lire ! (apparemment non ! looool)  
  
Lunenoire : salut ! Oui, Sév' est bien le père d'harry. Je sais que ce filon a déjà été utilisé (mais qu'est-ce qui n'a pas déjà été exploité ? o_Ô Peut-être le Ron/Draco (beurk !) et encore, chuis pas sûre...lool) M'enfin j'espère que tu continueras quand même à lire cette fic ! ^^  
  
Gaina Katrea : qu'as-tu pensé de la suite ? (en espérant qu'elle t'ait plue! ^^)  
  
Clau : Ouf ! Tu devrais respirer entre tes phrases ! loool (j'ai eu du mal à déchiffrer... lol) Contente que cette fic te plaise !^^ Et merci pour les compliments ! ^^( même si je ne les mérite pas forcément! Lol) Combien de temps je met ? o_Ô Beeeeeeeen...... Il me faut environ 4h pour faire la traduction "grossière" (vraiment très moche, mais avec le sens basique des phrases) + environ 2h de trad. + fine (en gros, histoire que ça veuille dire quelque chose en français... lol) Voilà! J'ai bien répondu ?  
  
Fumseck : Merci beaucoup ! Et j'espère que tu as amé la suite !^^  
  
Lyly : Merci ! Alors il était bien ce chapitre ?  
  
Eclair Ail : Kikoo! ^^ Vivi, la suite est tout à fait envisagée, ne t'inquiètes surtout pas pour ça! (mais vu que j'ai pas mal de cours, je peux pas poster à moins d'1 semaine d'intervalle....T__T) En attendant le quatrième chapitre, j'spère que tu as aimé celui là! ^^ à bientôt! ^^  
  
Voilà pour les zolies rewiewwwwwws !!!!  
  
Un grand merci à tous les lecteurs qui envoient des rewiews ainsi qu'à tout ceux qui lisent, tout simplement!  
  
A bientôt!  
  
Ishu. 


	4. A la bibliothèque

Disclaimer et compagnie : 1er chapitre.

Menu du jour : Harry se réveille, Snape se pose des questions (si si !^^;), Dumbledore devrait sérieusement changer de lunettes, et Snape se prend la honte à la biblio...

Notes :

Ishu : C'EST LES VACANNNNNCEUUUUUUUHHHHHH!!!!!!! ^______________________________^

Harry : laissez-là exprimer sa joie, la pauvre... -_-;;;

Pardonnez mon retard, mais j'ai pas pu aller sur internet hier parce qu'il y avait mon demi-frère... -_- (chercher pas à comprendre, c'est trop compliquer. Faut juste savoir que quand il est là, j'ai pas le droit d'aller sur internet..._)

Sur ce, Bonne lecture ! ^^

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapitre quatre :

A la bibliothèque

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Harry se réveilla. Tout était d'un noir suffocant, comme la fois où Pétunia l'avait frappé au visage avec une poêle, et avait cassé ses lunettes. Son souffle commença à s'accélérer, et il s'accrocha aux draps raides et fermes, essayant de se libérer en vain. Il laissa échapper un faible gémissement de terreur; il était sûrement aveugle, ou mort, ou quelque chose comme ça, et chaque parcelle de son corps pesait une tonne. Il trouva l'engourdissement curieux, comparé à la douleur constante qu'il avait supportée durant toutes les vacances.  Retrouvant un tout petit peu de force, il tira sur les draps qui l'emprisonnaient encore, et lança son bras de l'autre côté du lit.

Une main fraîche le saisit, et le retint doucement, caressant les cicatrices qu'elle rencontra par hasard au dos de celui-ci.

"C'est bon. Tu vas bien; cependant, tu dois ouvrir les yeux."

Se sentant ridicule malgré sa terreur et sa confusion, Harry se rendit compte que ses yeux étaient fermement serrés. Les ouvrant précautionneusement, il cligna des yeux de confusion à la vue de la silhouette noire appuyée contre le mur.

"Monsieur ?"

Il pensa qu'il devait avoir imaginé la voix douce qu'il avait entendue plus tôt parce que maintenant, son Maître de Potions parlait durement.

"Vous avez dormi longtemps. C'est important que vous mangiez quelque chose."

Quand Harry plia légèrement ses doigts, la sensation bienveillante qui l'avait entouré était partie. Et Snape aussi

********************************

Snape ouvrit la porte du bureau de Pomfresh, et ne la regarda même pas quand il dit : 

 "Potter est réveillé, Pompom. Je vais prévenir le directeur."

Pomfresh acquiesça en grognant et se rendit rapidement au chevet de Harry. Elle avait réparé ses lunettes la nuit précédente et les posait maintenant doucement sur son nez, mettant simultanément un bol de soupe en face de lui.

"Je n'ai pas faim, merci." Murmura-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

Fronçant les sourcils, Pompom posa une main sur son front, et sentit le garçon se courber légèrement vers la source de fraîcheur. 

"Vous avez un peu de fièvre, mais vous devez manger quelque chose ou vous ne guérirez pas" dit-elle gentiment.

Dès qu'Albus entra, ses yeux pétillèrent.

"Ah, Harry, comment te sens-tu ?"

"Bien, merci monsieur" fit Harry d'une voix plate.

"Pompom, pensez-vous que je pourrais rester un petit moment seul avec Harry ?"

A contrecoeur, Pompom acquiesça et se retira dans son bureau. Ça ne valait jamais la peine de discuter avec Albus.

"Harry, que t'es-t-il arrivé ? Tu étais dans un état terrible quand Snape t'a ramené..."

Sachant que le directeur ne se découragerait pas, Harry baissa la tête et commença prudemment.

"Dans le monde moldu... il y a beaucoup de petites bandes...il n'y a rien de comparable dans le monde magique. Mon cousin et moi faisons partie d'une et il y a eu une méchante bataille. J'ai été attrapé en plein milieu, et mes amis ne se sont pas rendus compte que je n'étais pas là quand ils se sont enfuient. Je venais juste de regagner la maison quand le professeur Snape est arrivé et ils se préparaient pour m'emmener à l'hôpital."

Dumbledore acquiesça, ses yeux bleus nettement soulagés.

"Je dis, et je maintiendrais toujours, que les moldus sont une des races les plus violentes du monde. J'es père que cela ne se reproduira plus jamais, Harry ?"

Harry secoua la tête, les yeux ronds, et sourit aussi bien qu'il le pouvait alors que son visage semblait comme s'il allait se fendre en deux à un moment donné.

"J'irais au gymnase avec mon cousin les prochaines vacances." Voyant l'air troublé du visage du vieux sorcier, il donna des détails. "C'est un endroit moldu où vous pouvez gagner en forme et en force."

Il était clair que Dumbledore n'avait pas compris, mais Harry n'était pas non plus très clair sur la théorie des salle de gymnastique. Mais Harry était à court de mensonges. Il se renversa sur les oreillers et le vieux sorcier compris à demi-mot et partit, avant qu'Harry puisse demander pourquoi Snape s'était assis avec lui, marmonnant dans sa tête quelque chose à propos des gymnases.

********************************

Plus tard, Snape rentra la tête la première dans Dumbledore.

"Ah, Sévérus. Je suis sûr que vous serez soulagé d'apprendre qu'Harry est en bonne voie de guérison."

Snape leva un sourcil, faisant de son mieux pour montrer son désintérêt.

"A-t-il daigné vous dire ce qu'il s'était passé ?"

Dumbledore hocha la tête gravement.

"Il a été impliqué dans un combat de rue, quelque chose à propos des bandes moldues. Quand il ira mieux, j'aurais un mot avec lui. Ce n'est pas un comportement convenable pour un élève de Poudlard."

Snape acquiesça, souriant sournoisement, mais fut incapable de se retenir de demander :

"Dans ce cas, pourquoi sa famille ne l'avait-elle pas amené à l'hôpital ?"

"Eh bien, Sévérus, s'il a dit la vérité, vous êtes arrivés au bon moment. Ils étaient justement occupés à aller à l'hôpital, mais les soins de Pompom sont préférables, vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?"

Snape inclina la tête, furieux. Pourquoi ce garçon stupide n'avait-il pas parlé à Dumbledore ?

"Bien, Directeur, si c'est tout..."

"Oui oui, Sévérus, retournez à votre infecte potion que vous étiez en train de brasser là-bas." Dit Dumbledore avec un sourire et un signe de sa main noueuse.

Snape disparut à travers un passage secret jusqu'à ce qu'il entende les pas de Dumbledore disparaître. Il fit demi-tour et retourna en direction de l'infirmerie, se faufilant à travers la porte à demi-ouverte. Granger était assise auprès d'Harry, parlant doucement.

"Melle Granger, je pense qu'il est temps que vous regagniez votre chambre, n'est-ce pas ?"

Elle leva les yeux, eut un choc, et sauta sur ses pieds.

"Désolée, professeur. J'y allais, justement."

Il resta silencieux comme elle partait, avant de laisser soigneusement tomber son masque entretenu. Son fils... Le fils de Lily...avait été battu et meurtri toute sa vie. Sa peau pâle était très tendue sur ses pommettes, et plusieurs rayures descendaient, en courant le long de ses joues.

Le processus des pensées de Snape s'arrêta brusquement, et fit marche arrière. Son fils ? Ses pommettes ? Ordures ! Il se gifla mentalement.

Le garçon n'est rien pour toi, Sévérus. Il est le fils de Lily, et il est heureux comme ça.

-Heureux ?- Dit une autre voix.- Oh oui, il doit être extasié de vivre avec une famille de moldus abusifs !-

Ce n'est PAS ton problème !

-Et quand il commencera à te ressembler ? Lily doit avoir placé sur lui de puissants sortilèges, mais ils ne dureront pas éternellement. Que feras-tu ensuite ?-

Silence.

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil au garçon endormi, il partit rapidement, dans une rafale de longues robes noires, ses pensées en ébullition.

********************************

Harry se réveilla au bruit d'une porte claquée. Sa tête tournait et il se sentait vaguement malade. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis près d'une semaine, depuis cette Dragée Surprise, donc comment pouvait-il se sentir comme s'il allait vomir, il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais il allait définitivement être malade.

Avec un gémissement, il vida son estomac et s'endormit encore immédiatement, mais se réveilla cinq minutes plus tard.

La nuit continua à peu près de la même manière; se réveillant toutes les cinq minutes d'un sommeil troublé, vomissant et essayant encore de dormir.

Harry avait conscience qu'il aurait des immenses ombres sous les yeux; Il avait tout essayé; les potions de sommeil de la plus forte espèce pour lesquelles il s'était risqué dans l'Allée des Embruns, les potions de Sommeil sans rêves volées dans le bureau de Madame Pomfresh; il s'était même tapé la tête plusieurs fois contre un mur pour essayé de s'assommer lui-même. Mais même dans les pires corrections qu'il avait reçue de son oncle, l'inconscience avait refusé de le réclamer.

Et il y avait un autre problème. Dumbledore croyait que Harry s'était battu avec d'autres garçons, mais certainement celui qui l'avait trouvé raconterait à Dumbledore; après tout, Harry avait définitivement était arraché du compartiment par quelqu'un, parce qu'il savait que les Dursley n'aurait jamais permis de le laisser partir.

Mais dans ce cas...

Ce devait être Snape ! N'importe qui d'autre aurait dit la vérité à Dumbledore; Snape ne pouvait pas être inquiété le moins du monde.

Son cœur se fit un peu plus léger, l'esprit d'Harry retourna vagabonder sur le sujet le plus urgent : les histoires que tout le monde feraient s'ils savaient à propos de son manque de sommeil. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose pour ça.

Harry allait devoir se rendre à la bibliothèque.

********************************

Ayant persuadé Madame Pomfresh qu'il s'était gavé et qu'il se sentait beaucoup mieux, Harry avait quitté l'infirmerie aussitôt qu'il avait pu le matin suivant, et se dirigeait droit vers la bibliothèque. A mi-chemin du couloir du bas, la plus étrange sensation lui tomba dessus. Il se sentait léger, dirigé et flottant, comme si son cerveau traitait les impulsions nerveuses trop lentement. Puis ce sentiment s'intensifia, jusqu'à que des taches dansent devant ses yeux, et il s'agrippa au mur, essayant désespérément de rester droit.

Après avoir fermé les yeux et repris sa respiration pendant quelques secondes, le monde se redressa tout seul, et avec un petit haussement d'épaule, Harry repartit vers la bibliothèque, quoi que plus lentement qu'avant.

Au détour d'un angle, des yeux noirs l'observaient suspicieusement.

********************************

Snape suivit Harry le long des couloirs, lesquels menaient à la bibliothèque d'après ce qu'il pouvait en dire. Des années d'espionnage et une grâce naturelle héritée de sa mère lui avaient enseigné à glisser sans à-coup et silencieusement dans les couloirs.

Il attendit un peu quand Potter entra dans la bibliothèque; il vit le garçon échanger quelques mots avec Madame Pince et disparaître derrière un grand rayon de livres. Marmonnant un sortilège d'invisibilité, Snape suivit le garçon alors qu'il errait sans but autour des monticules de livres. De temps en temps il faisait une pause pour prendre ses repères, et repartait dans une autre direction à travers les tomes. Finalement, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait.

"Ah !" s'exclama-t-il tout haut. "Trouvé !"

Snape allongea son cou pour voir le livre par dessus l'épaule d'Harry.

'Comment obtenir les meilleurs plaisirs sexuels de votre chouette de compagnie' NDLA : je ne suis pas malade, j'ai juste pensé que ce serait marrant.

Snape, normalement maître des visages sans expressions, recula en trébuchant sur une pile de livres, choqué. Il entendit Potter rire doucement au-dessus de lui.

"Qui que vous soyez, vous devriez vraiment apprendre à marcher plus discrètement. Je vous ai entendu me suivre pendant tout le trajet depuis l'extérieur."

Le visage brûlant, Snape partit aussi rapidement – et silencieusement- qu'il pu, essayant de préserver sa dignité.

Harry s'autorisa un petit sourire satisfait aux sons étouffés, une grimace au livre répugnant, et retourna à la section des livres de sorts de guérison et de dissimulation qu'il était venu chercher.

Dix minutes plus tard il avait découvert que les sortilèges de guérison ne marchaient pas sur les coupures ou les bleus et il savait que Pomfresh avait soigné toutes ses lésions internes. Mais les sorts de dissimulation n'avaient pas l'air si durs. Il métamorphosa rapidement un miroir et se regarda. Il eut le souffle coupé et laissa tomber le miroir, qui se brisa sur le sol. Il avait tellement changé ! Ses cheveux avaient poussé et était plus raides et son nez était légèrement crochu. Avec dégoût, Harry fixa le miroir et sortit sa baguette.

'Obscuro' murmura-t-il, en imaginant son visage normal; ou, comment il avait été au début des vacances, avec seulement quelques contusions. Il sentit un picotement à travers ses os et se regarda dans le miroir. Parfais. On aurait dit que les bleus se décoloraient.

********************************

Harry était assez optimiste. Personne ne découvrirait ce qui c'était passé, les bleus diminueraient, personne ne verrait jamais les cicatrices et la vie redeviendrait normale. Jusqu'au moment où Dumbledore le trouva à l'extérieur de la bibliothèque.

"Ah Harry ! Ca m'est venu à l'esprit que tu avais besoin de récupérer tes affaires chez tes parents. Bien sûr, tu auras un résumé des leçons demain, donc j'ai préparé moi-même un portauloin pour toi, qui évitera les protections autour de chez toi et t'emmèneras directement dans la maison. Tu peux prendre autant de temps que tu veux pour dire au revoir à ta famille, tant que tu es de retour pour demain."

Dumbledore sourit joyeusement.

"Fais attention à toi, Harry !" dit-il, et pressa le portauloin dans la main d'Harry.

Avec une secousse, Harry sentit le monde se disloquer, et atterrit quelques dixièmes de secondes plus tard dans la cuisine des Dursley. Ils se trouvaient autour d'une table, le lorgnant désagréablement, et alors que Vernon s'avançait vers lui, Harry eut une brève pensée.

Bienvenu en Enfer*

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

* : en anglais c'est plus classe, ça fait "Welcome to Hell" (en plus, c'est le titre d'une chanson de Ska-P !^^)

Pfiouf ! il m'aura donné du mal, ce chapitre ! Mais je l'adore !^^ Surtout Snape dans la bibliothèque ! lol. Sinon, je trouve Dumbledore un peu c**, mais bon...

Les choses sérieuses ne font que commencer ! Et Harry n'est toujours pas au courant pour Snape !

Et maintenant :

**_Rewiew's Time !_**

**Celinette** : Salut ! ^^ lol Pauv' petit Draco! Ca lui a fait un choc ! loool Voui, moi aussi je trouve que Harry ressemble beaucoup à Snape (même sale caractère, même entêtement, mêmes cheveux....). Ca serait bien que Rowling nous sorte un super retournement de situation comme elle sait si bien le faire du genre : "Eh oui ! Les fanficeurs avaient raison ! Snape c'est le père à Harry ! " (Oui, bon, je sais, il faut pas trop rêver...-) Voilà! Donc merci d'être toujours fidèle, et j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu ! Et au fait, j'adore ta fic ! ^^

**Lyly**: Salut! J'espère que tu as trouvé cette suite tout aussi bien, malgré le fait que j'ai super-galéré dessus ! ^^;;    ___

**Clau** : kikoo! Ben vi, ça prend du temps de traduire des fics (tout du moins pour moi...) mais si on le fait, c'est que ça nous plait ! ^^ Par contre, désolée mais j'ai pas tout pigé cette histoire de semaine... -_- Je peux pas poster plus rapidement à cause du lycée, et même avec les vacances, ça ira pas beaucoup plus vite vu que je pars la 1ère semaine, et ensuite j'aurais mes 3 tonnes de devoirs que je vais mettre 3 plombes à faire... TT_______TT Donc voilà, en tout cas, sache que je poste aussi vite que je peux ! ^^ En espérant que ce chapitre t'ait plu! ^^ A bientôt! ^^

**Lunenoire** : Salut ! Mouais, tu as raison, Draco n'est qu'un sale petit mal élevé ! loool mais ça nous empêche pas de l'aimer tout plein! ^__^ lol A +!

Gaina Katrea : qu'as-tu pensé de la suite ? (en espérant qu'elle t'ait plue! ^^)

** Lo** : Salut! Wow, quel enthousiasme ! lol Donc voilà, tu as eu ta suite, et j'espère qu'elle t'as plu! ^^

**Océ** : Kikoo!! ^^ Mouarf ! Donc voilà la suite (qui m'a bien fait ch*** au passage... -_-) Voui, moi aussi je regrette que ce soit pas un slash, mais je te promet que le comportement de Snape compensera largement cet inconvénient ! ^^ Quand à Harry.... Eh ben le pauvre, c'est mal barré pour lui, et encore, il est toujours pas au courant pour son "père"! loool Et merci pour les compliments! ^^ A bientôt! ^^

Voilà pour les zolies rewiewwwwwws !!!! 

Un grand merci à tous les lecteurs qui envoient des rewiews ainsi qu'à tout ceux qui lisent, tout simplement! 

A bientôt! 

Ishu


	5. Alterna Vocis

Titre : Maybe, Someday, Perhaps  
  
Disclamer :  
  
Auteur : pas moua... T__T Moon-dragon3...  
  
Persos : Pas à moua...TT__TT  
  
Traductrice : MOUA !! ^^;;Lol  
  
DESOLEEEEEE !!!!!! T_T pour le retard, mais j'ai eu une conjonctivite qui a duré pendant toute la   
  
période des fêtes (évidemment..._), et par conséquence, je ne pouvais supporter aucune source   
  
de lumière...T_T mais maintenant ça va un peu mieux !^__^ Donc voilà, et encore toutes mes   
  
excuses pour le retard.  
  
Et d'ailleurs :  
  
BONNE ANNEE !!!! ^______________________________^  
  
Au menu de ce chapitre : des cours d'un peu de tout, un Snape plutôt... hum... sadique (vous   
  
comprendrez bien à la fin, si c'était pas déjà fait avant...) et pauvre Harry tout terrorisé et qui est pas   
  
prêt de se faire consoler en plus... __  
  
Voilà !!   
  
Et sur ce, régalez-vous! (en plus, ce chapitre est plus long ^^)  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
____________________  
  
Alterna Vocis  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
____________________  
  
Harry chercha un peu partout, l'inquiétude se transformant rapidement en panique. Son oncle se   
  
tenait de l'autre côté de la table, Pétunia à sa droite et Dudley à sa gauche. Il y eut un large sourire   
  
sur son visage porcin.  
  
"Comme c'est gentil à toi de revenir, Harry. Nous avons préparé une fête de départ spécialement   
  
pour toi..."  
  
Harry essaya de ne pas laisser sa terreur paralysante se montrer sur son visage. Il regarda Vernon   
  
droit dans les yeux, et parla aussi calmement qu'il le pouvait.  
  
" Tu ne penses pas qu'ils seraient suspicieux à Poud... mon école... si je rentre avec un œil au beurre   
  
noir ?  
  
Vernon ricana, et Pétunia pouffa de rire.  
  
"Eh bien, depuis que tu revendiques le titre de sorcier, alors tu peux sûrement trouver comment les   
  
cacher ? Je suis sûr que tu détesterais admettre que tu ne peux même pas résister à tes tuteurs."  
  
Harry tressaillit; comment Vernon s'en était-il rendu compte ? La seule chose dont il était plus effrayé   
  
que n'importe quoi d'autre; que les gens découvrent que le parfais, le célèbre Harry Potter ne pouvait   
  
pas tenir tête à quelques Moldus.  
  
Alors qu'il était en train de penser, Vernon marcha à grand pas vers lui, et le saisit par les épaules,   
  
souriant d'un air satisfait alors qu'Harry se raidissait.  
  
"Effrayé, mon garçon ?"  
  
Harry était terrifié.  
  
********************************  
  
Note de L'auteur que je traduit : "Je ne vais pas écrire une autre scène où Harry se fait battre, et   
  
cette fic ne comporte également aucune scène de viol. Il y aura des flash back plus tard."  
  
********************************  
  
Sanglant et battu, Harry regagna Poudlard par le Portauloin à une heure du matin. Il jeta ses sorts de   
  
guérison le plus rapidement qu'il le pouvait, heureusement car il percuta Snape alors qu'il regagnait sa   
  
Salle Commune. Snape le regarda avec un haussement de sourcil.  
  
"Pourquoi êtes-vous dehors si tôt, Potter ?"  
  
Malheureusement, Il n'y avait pas de moyen d'enlever des points, puisque c'était le matin, et le   
  
couvre-feu ne s'appliquait pas.  
  
"J'allais voir le Professeur Dumbledore" dit Harry catégoriquement.  
  
"Dix points en moins pour Griffondor pour votre réponse impertinente. Maintenant, retournez dans   
  
votre salle commune." Dit Snape froidement. Silencieusement, Harry se conforma aux ordres,   
  
laissant Snape fixer le garçon faire demi-tour.  
  
********************************  
  
Le matin suivant, ils avaient Métamorphose suivie de Potions. Harry s'assit avec Ron et Hermione,   
  
qui restèrent stratégiquement silencieux pendant quelques temps avant que Ron ne puisse résister   
  
plus longtemps et s'exclama :  
  
"Où étais-tu passé ? Tu vas bien ?"  
  
Harry sourit aussi joyeusement qu'il le put.  
  
"Oui, je vais bien. Je me suis battu dans un combat de rue, je me suis un peu amoché, mais je suis   
  
presque complètement guéri maintenant."  
  
Ron regarda Hermione d'un air interrogateur, qui rigola.  
  
"Je te promet, Ron, je te prendrai un livre sur la Culture Moldue pour ton anniversaire. Tu ne sais   
  
rien à propos des relations moldues!"  
  
"Oui, mais quand est-ce que j'en aurais BESOIN ? se lamenta Ron.  
  
"Et si tu étais piégé dans le monde moldu ? Tu ne saurais pas comment utiliser le téléphone, qui est   
  
monnaie courante..."  
  
Ron roula des yeux à un Harry implorant et riant aux éclats. Juste quand le professeur McGonagall   
  
entra.  
  
"Bien. Aujourd'hui, nous continuerons encore d'essayer d'accomplir une Métamorphose. Ne soyez   
  
pas découragés, cela m'a pris moi-même plusieurs années à la maîtriser. C'est l'une des   
  
métamorphoses les plus difficiles que vous apprendrez jamais à l'école, et je serai surprise si l'un   
  
d'entre vous la réussissait cette année. C'est un niveau de magie très avancé, et n'est normalement   
  
pas dans le programme, mais le professeur Dumbledore pense que ce serait une bonne idée vu   
  
le...climat politique...actuel...d'enseigner quelques techniques de camouflages.  
  
Maintenant, prenez vos notes de la semaine dernière, mettez-vous par paire, Mademoiselle Granger   
  
avec Monsieur Longdubat, et Neville, veuillez essayer de ne pas faire quelque chose d'irréversible à   
  
Hermione, les autres peuvent prendre le partenaire de leur choix. M. Potter, venez ici."  
  
Harry s'avança en face du bureau.  
  
"Comme je l'ai dit, c'est un stade de métamorphose très avancé" dit McGonagall un fois qu'elle eut   
  
vérifié que tout le monde travaillait bien. " Je comprendrai si vous voulez recopier les notes cette   
  
semaine et faire une tentative la semaine prochaine, ou alors vous pouvez juste lire les notes et   
  
essayer aujourd'hui. Ce sera très difficile d'endommager votre partenaire. Que choisirez-vous ?"  
  
Harry réfléchit.  
  
"Je pense que j'aimerais essayer aujourd'hui, s'il vous plait, professeur" dit-il. McGonagall sourit.  
  
"Bon garçon. Lisez les notes de Mademoiselle Granger et ensuite travaillez avec M. Weasley."  
  
Harry parcouru brièvement les notes. Cela n'avait pas l'air si dur; c'était juste une question d'avoir la   
  
force mentale pour imposer sa magie à l'intérieur de Ron. Apparemment la métamorphose était   
  
encore plus difficile sur soi-même, car il fallait imaginer l'intonation de la voix le plus clairement   
  
possible, mais évidemment, prononcer l'incantation faisait rappeler sa propre voix. Mais cependant,   
  
cela en valait la peine.  
  
Ron essaya plusieurs fois, toutes infructueuses, jusqu'au moment où il baissa sa baguette avec un long   
  
soupire.  
  
""Oh, tu peux essayer Harry. C'est tout simplement impossible. Même Hermione n'y arrive pas."  
  
Harry fixa Ron, tentant d'éclaircir son esprit. Il se souvint des persécutions, de comment il avait   
  
détaché son esprit de Vernon et de la douleur, et comment il avait surmonter l'Impérius l'an passé.   
  
Ensuite il mit dans sa tête l'image d'une fille à la voix haut perché qui poussait des cris aigus, et   
  
prononça l'incantation :  
  
"Alterna Vocis !"  
  
Cependant au moment où il faisait ça, Ron parla de sa voix normale. "Quand tu veux, Harry! Oups,   
  
désolé, je n'avais pas réalisé que tu avais commencé."  
  
Harry grimaça." J'y étais presque, Ron ! Laisse-moi encore essayer."  
  
"Coup de bol, camarade. Je veux dire, sans vouloir t'offenser, mais si 'Mione n'y arrive pas,   
  
comment pourrais-tu ?"  
  
"Regarde, Ron, donne-moi juste une chance ! C'était mon premier essai !"  
  
Grommelant, Ron se calma et resta silencieux.  
  
Harry ferma les yeux et imagina avec volonté que la classe n'était pas ici; que personne n'était là; que   
  
rien n'existait.  
  
"Alterna Vocis !"  
  
Il sentit la magie déferler hors de lui, et le long de sa baguette. Rien de réel ne se passa, ou du moins   
  
c'est ce que Ron et lui pensaient, jusqu'à ce que McGonagall lève vers eux un regard pénétrant.  
  
"Qu'est ce que c'était ?" demanda-t-elle.  
  
"Je ne sais pas, Professeur" dit Harry doucement.  
  
"Qu'est ce que... BERK ! s'exclama Ron. Sa voix avait grimpé de plusieurs octaves, et chaque mot   
  
sortait comme un cri aigu. "Harry ! Par Merlin qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ?"  
  
Harry déglutit.  
  
"Heu...désolé, Ron..."  
  
McGonagall était montée et regardait Harry de manière perçante.  
  
"M. Potter, veuillez restaurer la voix de votre ami et ensuite vous viendrez avec moi. Tous les autres,   
  
vous êtes congédiez. Vous avez le temps libre jusqu'à votre prochaine leçon."  
  
Quand Harry eut rendu sa voix normale à Ron, rougissant furieusement, il suivit McGonagall jusqu'à   
  
son bureau. Elle jeta une pleine poignée de poudre que Snape avait utilisée une fois pour appeler par   
  
la cheminée, et prononça le nom de Dumbledore. La tête du sage et vieux sorcier apparu dans les   
  
flammes.  
  
"Ah, Minerva, puis-je vous être utile ?"  
  
"Oui, Albus, puis-je avoir un mot avec vous en rapport avec M. Potter ?"  
  
La tête de Dumbledore disparut, et ensuite son corps entier sortit du foyer.  
  
"Minerva, Harry, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?"  
  
"Le jeune M. Potter ici même" commença McGonagall, donnant l'impression à Harry qu'il avait fait   
  
quelque chose de terrible, " viens juste d'achever la métamorphose Alterna Vocis du deuxième coup   
  
!"  
  
Dumbledore pencha la tête et regarda Harry par dessus le haut de ses lunettes.  
  
"Humm, c'est intéressant, Minerva. Peut-être qu'il devait lui être donné une nouvelle tâche, la   
  
semaine prochaine. Pourquoi pas... une métamorphose permanente ? Cela devrait le garder occupé   
  
pendant quelques temps."  
  
McGonagall parut choquée.  
  
"Mais Albus... et s'il se trompe ?"  
  
Les yeux d'Albus semblèrent perdre leur malice.  
  
"Je crois que c'est un risque à prendre."  
  
Il y eut un silence pesant, puis Harry éclaircit sa gorge.  
  
"Qu'est ce qui pourrait rater ?"  
  
"La métamorphose permanente n'est pas pratiquée au niveau des ASPIC, surtout parce que ce sont   
  
les bases de nombreux Arts Maléfiques. Tu vois... comme son nom l'indique, c'est irréversible. Si on   
  
se trompe, quelque chose peut être défiguré en permanence. Un étudiant, par exemple, si tu te   
  
trompes en visant."  
  
Harry pâlit légèrement mais ne discuta pas. Il avait vu la détermination dans les yeux de Dumbledore.  
  
"Mais monsieur... pourquoi voulez-vous que je l'apprenne ?"  
  
Il y eut une longue pause, puis Dumbledore parla, paraissant plus vieux qu'il ne l'était pendant   
  
quelque temps.  
  
"Nous ne pouvons pas te protéger de Voldemort pour beaucoup plus longtemps, Harry. Tu dois   
  
apprendre des sorts plus dangereux que 'expelliarmus' pour le vaincre. Nous ne t'enseignerons pas   
  
Magie Noire pour autant, mais tu devrais trouver des livres un peu partout dans l'école et recevoir   
  
les bases de la Formation Noire et décider d'apprendre toi-même les Protections Noires, nous ne te   
  
barrerons pas le chemin."  
  
Harry était silencieux, mais acquiesça.  
  
"Tu peux y aller maintenant, Harry. Merci de m'avoir prévenu Minerva."  
  
McGonagall hocha la tête, et conduisit Harry hors de son bureau.  
  
"Vous devriez aller à votre prochain cours, maintenant." Dit-elle.  
  
"Professeur ?"  
  
"Oui ?"  
  
"Pourquoi m'avez fait rendre sa voix à Ron ?"  
  
"Parce que j'en étais incapable moi-même." Dit-elle doucement. "Et je pense que monsieur Weasley   
  
préfèrerait sa voix normale."  
  
Avec un signe de tête, elle tourna au coin, et Harry s'en alla dans l'autre sens en direction de la salle   
  
de sortilèges.  
  
********************************  
  
Flitwick fit un signe à Harry lorsqu'il entra.  
  
"Le professeur Dumbledore m'a expliqué où tu étais, Harry. Nous étions en train de réviser quelques   
  
sortilèges de base et ensuite nous ferons des duels le reste du cours."  
  
Ceci était un autre indice-rappel du retour de Voldemort. Finis, les sortilèges amusants et les   
  
métamorphoses inutiles qu'ils avaient étudiés auparavant. Maintenant, ils s'entraînaient à se battre en   
  
duel, à faire des métamorphoses de camouflage et Harry voulait bien parier qu'ils feraient quelque   
  
chose d'utile en potions. Encore une autre occasion pour Snape de le ridiculiser et de le railler.  
  
Les pensées coléreuses d'Harry furent interrompues par Flitwick annonçant le début des duels d'une   
  
voix animée. Il se déplaça vers Ron, mais vit qu'il était associé avec Hermione. Bizarrement, tout le   
  
monde avait un partenaire. Harry marcha vers Flitwick qui sourit.  
  
"Ce n'est pas grave, Harry, tu peux m'aider à arbitrer."  
  
Les duels étaient ennuyeux. Peu de gens utilisaient des sortilèges plus intéressant que stupefix ou   
  
expelliarmus. A la fin, Harry et Flitwick se mirent d'accord pour dire que Pavarti était la grande   
  
gagnante, mais Harry pouvait dire par l'expression soucieuse sur le visage frêle du sorcier qu'il était   
  
inquiet;.  
  
Expelliarmus ne valait pas grand'chose contre le doloris.  
  
********************************  
  
Quand tout le monde fut parti déjeuner, Flitwick retint Harry.  
  
"Harry, je veux que tu recherches autant de malédictions, sorts et maléfices que tu pourras. Tu me   
  
retrouveras pendant tes leçons de divinations pour des duels d'entraînements. N'y aura pas de coups   
  
interdits, sauf les Impardonnables, évidemment, donc soit certain de connaître quelques contre sorts   
  
!"  
  
Grognant en son for intérieur, Harry décida qu'il ne voulait pas déjeuner. Sa tête avait l'air d'un lac de   
  
sommeil et ses yeux étaient douloureux. Il s'affala sur son lit dans le dortoir et hurla de douleur,   
  
remerciant Merlin que tout le monde était à table. Doucement, il défit les charmes de camouflages et   
  
métamorphosa un miroir.  
  
"Ooh que vous est-il arrivé, mon cher ?" demanda le miroir. Agacé, Harry le fit taire d'un coup de   
  
baguette, et regarda les dommages.  
  
#############Flashback############  
  
Il se roula en boule sur le sol, alors que Vernon lui donnait brutalement des coups de pieds dans les   
  
côtes, et puis il y eu un silence et un léger grognement. Il entendit un sifflement d'air et un claquement   
  
sec, et il recula instinctivement bien que le fouet ne l'avait pas touché. Cette fois :  
  
CRACK  
  
Il cria de douleur et le fouet descendit encore.  
  
CRACK- CRACK- CRACK  
  
Cependant il était beaucoup plus tard, sa voix était brisée par les cris répétés, et il s'était effondré sur   
  
une chaise, battu et sanglant.  
  
Seul.  
  
###############Fin du Flashback############  
  
Trop tôt, il fut l'heure d'aller en Potions, et il rejeta les sortilèges de camouflage, forçant ses membres   
  
douloureux à sortir hors du lit.  
  
********************************  
  
Snape tourbillonnait dans la classe. Potter était en retard. Stupide garçon. Ce ne pouvait pas être   
  
possible qu'il soit son fils. Tout à fait James, avec cette arrogance.  
  
Une voix sournoise dans sa tête dit oh parfait, au moins tu n'es jamais arrogant  
  
Il s'approcha de Neville, leva simplement un sourcil, et observa la terreur monter sur le visage du   
  
garçon. Honteux, vraiment. Il aurait eu des parents qu'il serait probablement différent et plus magique   
  
qu'un Cracmol moyen. Mais Snape détestait penser à Susan et Franck Longdubat. Cela ramenait   
  
trop de souvenirs des Mangemorts. L'expression triomphante de Lucius quand il annonça que son   
  
"premier sang" avait été deux des meilleurs Aurores de l'époque. Le sentiment dans l'estomac de   
  
Snape quand il vit comment un de ses camarades de classe était parti, aliéné.  
  
C'était ironique, comment les descendants de deux des seuls amis de Snape étaient ceux qu'il traitait   
  
le pire dans toute la classe.  
  
Merlin, il détestait l'ironie.  
  
********************************  
  
Harry regarda sa montre. Il avait le temps, pas besoin de se presser. Il tourna le coin et réalisa qu'il   
  
n'y avait personne en dehors de la salle. Peut-être que Snape était à l'intérieur et lui permettrait de   
  
s'asseoir. Il était si fatigué...  
  
Il regarda à travers la porte et son cœur se souleva. Comment cela était-il possible ? Toute la classe   
  
était en activité, brassant et remuant. Il regarda sa montre avec horreur. Pourquoi ? Que s'était-il   
  
passé ?  
  
Il recula en sursaut, priant pour que Snape ne l'ai pas vu, et s'appuya contre les vieux murs de pierre.   
  
Il ne savait pas si c'était son imagination qui exagérait, mais il lui semblait qu'ils lui chuchotaient des   
  
mots apaisants, le rassurant.  
  
La chance d'Harry sembla marcher suffisamment pour le garder vivant mais malheureux, ainsi il ne   
  
pensait même pas à maudire un quelconque dieu alors que Snape lui lançait un regard meurtrier. Il ne   
  
pouvait pas y avoir de dieux. Et Snape... et bien, Snape avait l'air de vouloir de le déchiqueter,   
  
membre après membre, donner ses parties génitales à manger à Miss Teigne, frapper avec une   
  
massue sa tête à peine vivante d'un bras ferme et boire le sang d'Harry avant d'arracher son cœur   
  
toujours palpitant à l'intérieur. Avec ces images en tête, c'était difficilement surprenant que le seul son   
  
que Harry fut capable de produire fut un cri aigu étranglé.  
  
Snape fonça sur lui et soudainement, à travers ses yeux mi-clos, il semblait grandir, son visage dilaté   
  
et rougi, beuglant des mots, et Harry s'effondra au sol en tremblant, se roula en boule, le suppliant de   
  
partir et de ne pas le blesser.  
  
********************************  
  
Snape était furieux. Quel culot, ce garçon ! Espionner derrière la porte et ensuite essayer de se   
  
cacher; Snape aurait pu le tuer joyeusement. Il ouvrit la porte et fut satisfait de voir la pure terreur sur   
  
le visage du garçon. Si c'était possible, depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il était le père de Potter, la haine   
  
de Snape envers lui s'était intensifiée encore plus. Il fit un pas en avant et un autre, grondant, et   
  
Potter recula en se recroquevillant contre le mur. Mais ce n'était plus drôle; il tremblait violemment et   
  
chuchotait "Arrêtez, s'il vous plaît, non, je suis désolé, s'il vous plaît, non..."  
  
Snape regarda le garçon et recula d'un pas.  
  
"Où étiez-vous ?"  
  
Il leva les yeux à travers ses cheveux poussant rapidement, les yeux vides.  
  
"Je suis vraiment désolé, monsieur, j'ai confondu l'heure."  
  
Snape renifla.  
  
"Bien sûr que vous êtes désolé, Potter. Bien sûr que vous n'êtes pas trop fainéant et arrogant pour   
  
sécher mon cours."  
  
"Arrogant ? Qu'est ce que l'arrogance vient faire là-dedans ?"  
  
"Vous OSEZ me répondre ?  
  
Harry déglutit.  
  
Snape décida de ne pas se rapprocher de Potter; il ne voulait pas que le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu   
  
fasse une crise cardiaque avant d'avoir vaincu Voldemort.  
  
"50 points en moins pour Gryffondor, et une retenue ici ce soir. Ce sera encore 50 points si vous   
  
êtes en retard. Eh bien, qu'est ce que vous attendez ? Allez !"  
  
Harry marcha et tourna au coin aussi rapidement qu'il pouvait, s'appuyant contre les murs   
  
d'épuisement aussitôt qu'il fut hors de vue.  
  
"Quel journée" murmura-t-il pour lui-même  
  
************************************************************  
  
Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!!^^ Je vais en profiter pour faire deux-trois annonces :  
  
1. Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me donner une traduction du verbe "hex" svp, je vais en avoir   
  
besoin pour la suite. (j'ai un dico pourri...T_T)  
  
2. Je suis actuellement en cours d'écriture d'une fic sur HP, mais j'aimerais avoir un avis extérieur   
  
pour me donner éventuellement des conseils, ou juste son avis. ^^  
  
3. je chercherais aussi éventuellement (mais alors éventuellement) un/e correcteur/trice. Je peux le   
  
faire moi-même, mais j'ai la flemme de tout relire à chaque fois pour corriger les quelques fautes   
  
d'orthographe/ frappe (j'en fais pas beaucoup)  
  
4. Ben je crois que c'est tout ! ^__^ Merci d'avance et au prochain chapitre !^^  
  
Et maintenant :   
  
Rewiew's Time !  
  
-Clau : Marchi ! et malgré les apparences, j'ai pas laissé tomber !^^  
  
-Gaina Katrea : Eh bien j'espère que ce chapitre est encore mieux que le 4 !^^   
  
-Lunenoire : Oui, c'est vrai que c'est la seule chose qui me gène... Mais par contre, je trouve que la   
  
personnalité de Snape est plutôt bien respectée ( même exacerbée... ) qu'en pense-tu ? Et pour ta   
  
question, je pense que tu as eu la réponse! ^^ a +!  
  
-Cynore : C'était donc la suite, (avec 3 semaines de retard, me souffle une petite voix...) et j'espère   
  
qu'elle t'a plu !  
  
-Lyly : j'espère que tu as autant aimé celui-là!^^ 


	6. Tristes nouvelles, douloureuses vérités

Salut à tous ! Et non, je ne suis pas morte...je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, et en plus, je n'ai pas d'excuses..._

Donc voilà **le** chapitre où les choses sérieuses commencent... Il est assez long, mais je le trouve médiocrement médiocre niveau trad'...M'enfin, vous verrez bien ! ^^ je m'excuse d'avance pour les trois mots que je n'ai pas réussi à traduire..;(deux sont des nom d'ingrédient, quant au dernier, pas trouvé dans le dico...)

Alors, le menu : une dispute, une retenue et ses conséquences, **THE** révélation...^^

Bon, sur ce, bonne lecture ! ^^

**************************************************************

**************************************************************

Harry tomba doucement sur une petite chaise et sortit son manuel de potions, pensant qu'il ferait aussi bien de réviser voyant que Snape lui ferait inévitablement faire quelque chose du genre nettoyer à fond les chaudrons acides ce soir. Il ferait aussi bien d'être prêt.

Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, la cloche avait sonné et les Gryffondors se traînèrent à l'intérieur; Seamus regarda Harry :

"Tu vas bien, Harry ? Pas de chance pour les points. Snape était mal luné aujourd'hui."

Dean acquiesça. "Tu aurais dû l'entendre hurler sur Neville" dit-il doucement. " Il a mentionné ses parents, en disant qu'ils devaient avoir honte. Neville en était tout retourné. Sais-tu qu'est ce qu'il leur est arrivé ?"

Harry hocha tristement la tête. "Dumbledore m'a dit l'année dernière de ne le raconter à personne. Je l'ai découvert par accident."

Il y eut un silence pendant quelques temps avant que Seamus demande d'une voix voilée : "Envie d'une partie d'échec, Harry ?"

"Non merci, Seamus, pour l'instant je lis."

"Potions !" s'exclame Ron, qui s'était faufilé derrière Harry.

Harry sourit catégoriquement. "Je pensais que Snape me donnerait quelque chose de mauvais à faire ce..."

Il s'interrompit alors que Ron avait saisi son bras. "Moi et Hermione voulons te parler en privé."

"Hermione et moi" corrigea l'intelligente sorcière, faisant sourire sincèrement Harry. Cependant Ron sembla vraiment ennuyé.

" Bon alors, tu viens ou pas ?"

Sans un mot, Harry posa le livre et suivit Ron et Hermione dehors dans le couloir.

"Où as-tu appris cette magie ?" demanda Ron brusquement.

Le visage d'Harry se fronça de contrariété. Il n'aimait pas le ton accusateur de Ron.

"Je ne sais pas" répondit-il carrément.

Ron rougit de colère.

"Ne penses-tu pas que tu as été un peu déloyal envers nous ? Sans nous écrire de tout l'été, sans retourner au train, sans rien nous dire ? Nous étions malades d'inquiétude, Harry, malades d'inquiétude et tu ne t'es même pas inquiété de nous dire ce qu'il s'était passé. Et maintenant, tu reviens avec toute cette magie, et tu ne nous expliques pas ça non plus. Notre amitié ne compte pas plus que ça ?

Harry était furieux.

"Et qu'est ce que ceci est-il censé signifier exactement ?"

"Ça veut dire exactement ça. Si tu n'es pas là pour nous, alors nous ne serons pas là pour toi. Je parie que tu n'as aucune idée que tu as oublié l'anniversaire de 'Mione, ou celui de Ginny, n'est-ce pas ?"

Harry rougit, répondant à la question de Ron en silence.

"Tu es injuste, Ron. Hermione..." il la regarda mais elle détourna les yeux.

"Hermione !"

"Ron a raison, Harry. Nous avons besoin d'explications, et des bonnes. Sinon, je ne vois pas comment nous pouvons encore être amis. Nous avons été là pour toi dans toutes les circonstances, et tu es absent chaque fois que nous avons besoin de toi. Les amis sont toujours là pour chacun d'entre eux."

Il y eut un silence alors que Harry regardait ses amis avec horreur. Le visage de Ron était sans expression, celui d'Hermione triste, lorsqu'ils réalisèrent qu'il n'avait pas d'excuse, rien à dire.

Sans un mot, Ron tourna les talons et rentra dans la Salle Commune, Hermione derrière lui.

Aucun d'entre eux n'eut un regard en arrière.

********************************

Harry continua à fixer le mur plusieurs minutes, avant d'entrer et de monter. Ron et Hermione étaient assis dans le coin, l'ignorant, ou ne le remarquant pas. Qu'est-ce qui importait le plus ?

 Dean allait descendre, et regarda Harry avec sympathie.

"J'ai entendu ce qui était arrivé à toi et Ron et 'Mione. Je suis désolé Harry."

Harry haussa les épaules.

"C'est bon. J'allais simplement dormir... ne me réveillez pas ! "

Dean sourit et acquiesça, en continuant de descendre les étages, et Harry laissa le sourire tomber de son visage. Merlin, il l'avait mérité. Il était un ami si affreux.

Il se calma dans son lit, et s'était couché en fixant le plafond. Son estomac grognait, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Sa tête le lancinait, mais il l'ignora. Il était juste allongé et regardait fixement. Quelques temps plus tard il entendit des pas et ferma ses yeux douloureux, feignant de dormir. Il y eut des pas légers, et puis le silence.

"Harry ? "C'était Seamus.

Le garçon irlandais secoua doucement Harry, qui réalisa qu'il ne pouvait plus simuler de dormir plus longtemps. Il se frotta les yeux et leva la tête.

"Hey Seamus."

"Harry, désolé de te réveillé, mais Snape va te tuer si tu rates la retenue..."

Harry bondit; il n'avait pas fait attention à l'heure. Il sauta hors du lit, ignorant la douleur des coups de fouets qui avaient été infligés à son dos.

"Merci, Seamus. Je te verrais plus tard."

"Eh, Harry, tu n'as rien mang..." Les mots de Seamus moururent sur ses lèvres tandis que Harry sortait en courant de la chambre et descendait les étages en direction de sa retenu.

********************************

Snape observait le tic-tac des secondes comme un enfant attendant Noël. Vingt secondes et il pourrait enlever encore 50 points à Gryffondor. 18, 17, 16. Peut-être qu'il ne viendrait pas du tout. Ce qui était un sérieux délit. 13, 12, 11. Il pourrait le faire expulser. 10, 9, 8. Stupide arrogant garçon. Tout comme James. 7, 6, 5. Tout ceci n'était qu'une plaisanterie de Lupin. Ce n'était pas vrai. Mais ce soir il le découvrirait. 4, 3, 2.

Toc toc

 Contrarié par le garçon qui était à l'heure, Snape ouvrit la porte et laissa Harry entrer.

"J'ai besoin de faire une potion. Vous allez m'aider. Venez."

Il fit un signe et Harry le suivit silencieusement. Le cœur de Snape battait la chamade. Il savait qu'il ne ratait jamais une potion. Celle-ci était pour montrer le vrai parentage du sujet testé. C'était la potion qui dirait la vérité à propos de la vie d'Harry.

Il se débrouilla pour arracher un cheveu derrière la tête d'Harry sans que le garçon ne s'en aperçoive, et quand la potion fut prête il renvoya sèchement le garçon. S'il était surpris de partir si rapidement, il ne dit rien. En fait, il était extraordinairement calme. Snape se demandait pourquoi.

Les paumes moites, il s'approcha du chaudron comme si c'était une bête dangereuse.

Il laissa tomber le brin de cheveu d'Harry dans la potion frémissante et observa. La transformation prit un temps atrocement long; le liquide clair tourbillonnait comme s'il était remué par une main invisible, avant de se séparer au milieu et de se rejoindre. Au milieu du tourbillon était le visage de Lily. Très ressemblant, vraiment. Snape ne pouvait pas faire face à ce choc.

Et puis, en retenant son souffle, il observa la potion tourbillonner encore. Le visage de Lily disparut, et dans le tourbillon d'eau, comme s'il se regardait dans un miroir, il se vit lui-même froncer les sourcils en dehors du chaudron. Il était si absorbé qu'il n'entendit même pas sa porte s'ouvrir, et ne capta pas le corps derrière lui jusqu'à ce que ses genoux se resserrent qu'il se mette à trembler. Des bras forts s'enveloppèrent d'eux-mêmes autour de lui et la barbe piquante lui chatouillait la joue alors que Dumbledore lui murmurait des mots rassurant dans les oreilles alors que, pour la première fois depuis la mort de Lily, Snape s'autorisa à pleurer.

********************************

Dumbledore vit Harry se diriger dans la direction opposée des appartements de Snape et décida d'enquêter. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut que la porte de Snape n'était pas verrouiller ce qui était étrange, puisque Snape était si suspicieux qu'il la gardait constamment sécurisée magiquement. Dumbledore entra dans la salle et jeta un coup d'œil à Snape, qui était penché sur un chaudron, regardant fixement le contenu, et Dumbledore réalisa enfin ce qu'il se passait. La seule chose en laquelle Snape avait totalement confiance était ses potions. Il voulait vérifier qui étaient les vrais parents d'Harry.

Il se tenait derrière Snape, regardant par dessus son épaule. Le visage de Lily s'évanouit dans les profondeurs du chaudron et ensuite le visage de Snape apparut. Avec un cri étranglé, Snape recula en trébuchant et Dumbledore le rattrapa, sentant les larmes de l'homme tremper sa robe.

"Sshhhhh Sévérus, ça va aller. Tout ira bien, tout ira bien."

********************************

Harry était à mi-chemin de la Salle Commune lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait laissé son sac dans la Salle de Potions. Il n'avait aucune sorte de désir à aller partout où se trouvait Snape, mais il avait beaucoup de devoir et s'il n'allait pas dormir de la nuit, il pourrait aussi bien travailler dans la Salle Commune. Et il ne désirait pas voir Ron ou Hermione pour l'instant. Après tout, se dit-il, si jamais il était pris hors du lit, il avait une excellente excuse.

Il se faufiler près du tournant, espérant qu'il pourrait se glisser furtivement à l'intérieur sans être remarqué. Ensuite il entendit le bruit de sanglots et une voix grave parlant doucement. Curieux, il tourna le coin et en eut presque le souffle coupé. Snape était dans les bras de Dumbledore, tremblant, en larme, alors que le directeur tentait de le consoler. Il pouvait seulement entendre des morceaux de phrases. Snape sanglotait à répétition :

"Ce n'est pas vrai Albus. Aucun destin ne peut être si cruel ! Albus, s'il vous plaît ne le laissez pas faire !"

"Ça va, Sévérus. Le passé ne gouverne pas le futur. Il n'est jamais trop tard pour pardonner ou oublier."

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il avait semblé en premier lieu que Snape avait perdu un membre de sa famille, mais ensuite que voulait dire Dumbledore à propos du futur ? Décidant qu'il n'avait pas grand besoin de son sac, Harry se dirigea vers la salle commune le plus rapidement qu'il pouvait.

Il faisait froid et sombre, et il ne pouvait rien voir. Il y avait des voix qui courraient autour de sa tête, se coupant les une les autres. Elles l'appelaient : "Harry, Potter, Harry" et ensuite se transformaient et se faussaient en caquètement haut perché :"Assassin ! Traître !"

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, en sueur. Il avait dû s'endormir sur la chaise. Il tremblait encore. Putain de cauchemars.

********************************

Ils avaient double cours de potions le matin suivant, et Harry ne l'attendait pas avec impatience. Quoique peut-être que Snape serait malade. Peut-être. Ses espoirs s'envolèrent lorsque Snape tournoyait comme à son habitude, et Harry se demanda presque s'il n'avait pas rêvé la nuit dernière. Soudain, hasardeusement, il se demanda ce qu'était la potion qu'il avait aidé Snape à faire. On aurait dit, rétrospectivement, que Snape l'avait mis à la porte juste avant qu'elle soit finie. Et c'était bizarre, de la part de Snape.

Il se sortit tant bien que mal de cette leçon, se débrouillant pour récupérer son sac à la sortie, et se dirigea vers le cours de sortilèges pour réviser les sorts de protections.

Il sentit qu'il ne pourrait pas tolérer le déjeuner. Après avoir ré appliqué les sortilèges de camouflage, il s'installa sur une chaise dans la salle commune et commença à parcourir son livre de potions. Il ne retrouvait rien qui ressemblait aux ingrédients qu'il avait utilisés la nuit dernière, mais réalisa soudain que c'était comme une énigme. Dans une des potions, de la peau de boomslang mixé avec une racine de mandragore en poudre pouvait faire une version basique de véritasérum, et dans un autre le véritasérum combiné à de l'asphodel créait une mixture qui pouvait montrer des images dans le chaudron. Aucuns des autres ingrédients qu'il avait utilisés n'étaient dans le livre, mais cela lui donnait matière à réfléchir. Snape avait essayé de découvrir la vérité à propos de quelque chose, quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas que Harry sache, et quelque chose que Dumbledore saurait, et qui aurait vraiment retourné Snape. Harry regretta à nouveau d'avoir perdu Ron et Hermione. La sorcière en particulier était inestimable dans de tels moments.

Qu'est ce que tout ceci voulait dire ? Et pourquoi Snape lui avait demandé de l'aider pour la potion ?

********************************

La Métamorphose était facile. La métamorphose permanente était étonnement facile, aussi longtemps qu'il se servait du bon mouvement du poignet. Il avait fallu très peu de temps à Harry pour le maîtriser, et McGonagall était stupéfiée et un peu effrayée. Sachant qu'il était plus puissant qu'elle, Harry était un peu effrayé lui-même.

********************************

Il avait duel ce midi. Et cela lui faisait un mal de chien. Ses boucliers étaient facilement brisés par Flitwick qui n'avait aucun problème, évitant simplement les sorts d'Harry. Il persistait à en jeter des piquants et des mordants, que Harry devait contrer en même temps qu'il devait préserver ses frêles sorts de protections. Finalement Flitwick l'appela un jour et invita Harry à s'asseoir. Harry s'assit, se relaxant pour la première fois depuis des lustres, et était désarmé, et vola à travers la salle en un instant.

"Ne tourne jamais le dos à un ennemi", grinça joyeusement Flitwick. Harry aurait pu volontiers l'étrangler. Il était seulement tenté de le métamorphoser en bludger pour se débarrasser d'un peu de cette énergie excessive mais il pensa que dans son état il pourrait très bien changer de manière irréversible la personne du Champion de Duel. Ce dont Dumbledore serait vraiment très fâché. Dommage. 

"Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. A demain à l'heure du déjeuner !"

Harry acquiesça, essayant de rassembler un sourire joyeux et échoua lamentablement. Il sortit de la salle en traînant, et s'appuya contre le mur froid, reposant sa tête douloureuse.

"Je ne peux pas le faire, Dumbledore" murmura-t-il à personne en particulier. "C'est trop. Je ne pourrais pas en venir à bout." Sans remarquer la figure sombre derrière un coin, il retourna dans la salle commune, aussi vite que possible en considérant la douleur que son dos lui procurait.

********************************

Snape observait son fils silencieusement, le cœur battant. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit lui ? Cela aurait été mieux pour tous les deux de rester ignorant. Et pourquoi Potter devait porter les espoirs du monde sorcier sur ses épaules ?

********************************

Harry ne dormit pas cette nuit-là. Il se sentait malade et était constamment pris de vertige, et ne se fit pas suffisamment confiance pour aller à l'entraînement de Quidditch. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment s'inquiéter, cela prenait beaucoup de temps et d'effort. S'il s'était regardé dans le miroir sans ses sortilèges de camouflage, il aurait été horrifié. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés, ses lèvres pâles et gercées, et ses cheveux normalement indisciplinés tombait sur son visage creux. Il était toujours couvert de bleus et il savait que les coups de fouets dans son dos n'avaient pas correctement cicatrisé.

Tout le blessait.

********************************

Snape regarda les Gryffondors sortir de sa classe en file indienne à la fin de la leçon après les Serpentards. Il adressa un petit sourire à Draco, qui sortit en dernier, et s'apprêtait à fermer la salle lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Potter n'était pas sorti. Bizarre; il pouvait jurer qu'il l'avait vu au début du cours. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle et réalisa soudain que le garçon se trouvait toujours à son bureau, la tête dans ses mains.

"Potter !"

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, il était encore étendu et Snape pouvait voir sa poitrine se soulever et retomber. Il marcha à grand pas vers le garçon et empoigna rudement son épaule. Avec un cri de douleur, Harry renversa sa chaise et s'étala sur le sol dans un grand bruit, grimaçant d'une douleur évidente quand il essaya de se redresser et abandonna. Snape lui tendit une main, s'étonnant lui-même, et Potter la saisit. Il hissa le arçon sur ses pieds et réalisa quelques secondes trop tard que Harry s'écroulait encore. Alors qu'il était allongé à demi conscient et étendu sur le sol froid, Snape le prit dans ses bras, remarquant le sang par terre, et l'emmena dans ses appartements privés.

C'est maintenant ou jamais, Sévérus.

Il retira les robes du garçon et les sortilèges de camouflage qu'il pouvait sentir et son estomac se retourna à vue de l'état du garçon, bien que son visage restait sans expression. Il le soigna aussi bien qu'il le put, et nettoya les robes du garçon avant de les lui remettre. Comme un signal, Harry bougea et ouvrit ses yeux, faisant reculer Snape. Ils étaient rouges et gonflés par manque de sommeil.

"Quoi...?"

"Harry...Je...Je...Je..."

Harry le regarda curieusement.

"Vous quoi ?"

"Il faut que je te dis quelque chose. Tu n'as plus besoin de retourner chez ces moldus, Harry. Tu as de la famille."

Les couleurs s'effacèrent du visage d'Harry et il restait bouche bée devant Snape.

C'est maintenant ou jamais, Sévérus

"Harry... je suis ton père."

********************************

********************************

Mouarf mouarf mouarf ! lol ça c'est une fin sadique ! ^^ mais c'est pas moi qui l'ai décidé, alors pas taper svp ! ^^ je vous promet de traduire le prochain chapitre plus vite pour vous consoler ! ^^

On va faire un petit jeu. Comment pensez-vous que Harry va réagir ?

Et maintenant,

Review's Time !

Clau : marchi beaucoup ! donc voilà la suite, comme promis ! Avec du retard certes, mais la suite quand même ! lol

Celinette : Kikoo ! Donc comme je t'ai dit, pour la review ratée, po grave, et j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre ! ^^

Léna Léonyde : merci beaucoup pour la traduction ! ^^ (il va y être 50 millions de fois ce mot vers la fin...) et merci pour les encouragements ! (je vais en avoir besoin...)

Cynore : merci ! le début est un peu lent, mais les choses sérieuses commencent nfin ! ^^

Lunenoire : salut ! eh vi, Snape  a découvert "l'étendue des dégâts", mais est-ce que ça va s'arranger pour autant  ? lol

Lyly : coucou ! voilà la suite, très en retard, encore milles excuses ! ^^;;

Lo : merci beaucoup ! j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! ^^

Marie-jo : et donc voilà la suite ! salut !

Encore un grand merci à tous les revieweurs/euses et les lecteurs/trices, et à bientôt !!! ^_____^

Ishu.


	7. Réactions et répercussions

Coucou tout le monde ! ^^ Vous voyez, j'ai tenu ma promesse ! ^^ (pour une fois...) J'ai fait vite pour vous éviter la torture d'une fin sadique....;p lol

Exceptionnellement, je réponds aux reviews avant le chapitre pour le petit jeu...^__^

**Menu** **du** **jour** : LA réaction d'Harry (celle qu'on attendait tous), déprime, déprime, et...oh ! Déprime ! lol Quelques inquiétudes aussi pour ce cher Snape...

Et maintenant,

**_Review's Times !_**

Pleins de reviews pour ce chapitre ! ^__^ Marchi beaucoup ! ^^

**Lunicorne** : merci ! ben oui, j'étais obligée de couper, vu que c'est une traduction, c'est pas moi qui ait coupé à cette endroit... (quoique si ça avait été moi, je sait pas si j'aurais coupé autre part...ptdrr !!!) Bon chapitre ! 

**Lo** : Nan nan, c'est po moi qui suis sadique, le bureau des réclamations, c'est pas ici, c'est Moon dragon ! lol Mais tu remarqueras l'effort que j'ai fait pour raccourcir le délais ! ^^ (chuis pas zentille, moua ? ^^;;)

**Wormfoot** : Salut ! un revieweur anglais ! ^^ Super  !!! ^__^ Merci beaucoup !! Voilà déjà le chapitre suivant ! ^^

**Emilie** : merci ! Harry va s'évanouir ? Mauvaise réponse ! Désolée ! ^^(Game over, try again... ptdrrr !!!) mais ceci dit, l'évanouissement ça aurait été rigolo aussi ! Snape aurait pas été dans la m***** lool

**Marie-Jo** : salut ! ben vi, c'est sadique, mais c'est po moi...Et je te rassure, apparemment Harry ne se doutait de rien... loool

**Clau** : kikoo ! ^^ Si tu te rappelles plus des chapitres d'avant, relie-les ! lol et je me suis forcée à traduire plus vite pour mettre ce chapitre ! ^^ alors bonne lecture ! ^^

**Léna Léonyde** :  MOUARFMOUARFMOUARF !!!!! ( se plie en deux par terre)  loool c'est trop drôle !! c'est vrai que sur le coup, ça m'a pas marqué, le "je suis ton père, Harry" Mais maintenant que tu le dis... looooool J'y avais pas pensé... 

Et c'est toi la plus proche de la réponse ! ^^ Harry risque d'être "légèrement" récalcitrant... En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! ^^

**Lyly** : salut ! sauté de joie ? Mouarf. Je savais pas que ma fic faisais cet effet là... A étudier sérieusement... looool Nan sans déconner, merci beaucoup et l'attente a été beaucoup moins longue pour celui-là, non ?

**Nahamy** : la suite ! la suite ! la voilà, elle est toute chaude et elle arrive ! lol

**Mary-Evy** : Bienvenue ! (clapclapclap en fond sonore) eeeeh vi... pov' petit ryry...  :'( et c'est pas fini ! ^^ (je dirais même que ça en fait que commencer... niarkniarniark ! èvvé Moi ? sadique ? oO lol)

**Celinette** : salut ! eh ben disdonc, t'as eu de la chance ! un peu plus et tu ratais ce chapitre ! lol (surtout que je voulais mettre la suite hier..) en tout cas, pas grave pour le retard...

Eh non, sèv trouve rien de mieux que de lui balancer ça à la tête, à la sauce "l'empire contre-attaque", comme le dit si bien Léna ptdrrr !!! eh pis Harry, eh ben il a pas fini de morfler... surtout qu'il ne faut oublier ce "cher" Voldy dans l'histoire......... Et pis Ron et Herm ont évidemment bien choisi leur moment pour leur crise de calcaire... mais bon, on n'y peut rien, ils sont secondaires... lol 

Pour le jeu... Game over Try again ! lol ben non, c'était pas ça, mais c'est vrai que ça aurait vraiment été drôle... m'enfin on peut pas tout faire non plus...

Bonne lecture ! ^^

Et voilà ! ^^ résultat du grand jeu : Le grand vainqueur est.... (roulement de tambour)

Léna léonyde ! ^___^ qui est la plus proche de la réponse ! ^__^ Bien que ce ne soit pas la réponse exacte.

Bon, eh ben sur ce, Bonne lecture ! 

************************************************************************************

Chap.7 : Réactions et Répercutions.

************************************************************************************

Harry regarda Snape et son expression se durcit.

"Salop ! C'est une farce malsaine pour atteindre mon père, n'est-ce pas ?

Les yeux de Snape flamboyèrent de colère mais Harry n'y fit pas attention.

"Il est mort, maintenant, pourquoi ce n'est pas suffisant ? Pourquoi devez-vous l'impliquer là-dedans ?"

"10 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour répondre à un professeur." Grogna Snape. A sa grande surprise, Harry éclata de rire :

"C'est tout ce que vous êtes, Professeur. Juste un professeur. Après tout, quelle sorte de père haïrait autant son fils ? Quelle sorte de père s'acharnerait contre sa famille pendant quatre ans et puis soudain espèrerait que son fils vive avec lui ? Je préfère vivre avec les Dursley qu'avec vous !"

Voyant que Snape exploserait probablement s'il ouvrait encore la bouche, Harry se redressa entièrement et dit :

"Je pense que c'est tout ce que vous vouliez me dire ? Soyez assuré que Dumbledore entendra parler de cette conversation."

Et sur ce, il tourna les talons et sortit en trombe de la salle, ses robes tourbillonnant derrière lui.

Snape était livide. Comment le garçon osait-il lui parler de cette manière ? Son esprit tourbillonnait. Sûrement que Potter...non ! Snape ! ne voulait pas honnêtement dire qu'il préfèrerait vivre avec une famille de moldus abusifs qu'avec Snape ?

Eh bien, moi je préfèrerait remarqua lugubrement sa voix intérieure. Ne voulant pas parler du "Problème Potter" à quelqu'un, laissant tomber sa dérangeante psyché intérieure, Snape lui grogna, et elle disparut. Pour être remplacée par une voix autant irritante provenant de derrière la porte.

"Tu lui as dit, n'est-ce pas Sévérus ?"

"Va-t-en, Lupin."

"Eh bien, que vas-tu faire maintenant ?"

"L'ignorer extérieurement et me défouler sur mes étudiants."

"Tu sais que si tu t'en prends à tous tes étudiants, tu finiras à Azkaban ?"

Snape roula des yeux.

"Quelle partie de "Va-t-en, Lupin" n'as tu pas comprise ?"

L'ennuyant loup-garou l'ignora et s'affaissa sur une chaise, rebondissant à titre expérimental sur les ressorts qui émirent un crissement, en même temps que Snape un grognement de colère. Lupin cessa, mais garda ses yeux vissés dans ceux de Snape.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?"

"Il m'a dit qu'il préfèrerait vivre chez les Dursley qu'avec moi." Répondit Snape d'une voix éteinte, incapable de cacher sa déception à Lupin. Maudits soient les sens des loups garous. Lupin grimaça.

"Ce n'est pas bon."

"Perspicace, aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?"

Ils plongèrent tous deux dans un silence noir, Lupin fixant Snape qui regardait les flammes du feu tremblotant. A la fin, Lupin prit la parole :

"Tu réalises qu'il y a une classe de première année qui t'attend pour commencer la leçon, n'est-ce pas ?"

Snape grogna : "Laisse-les partir. Je veux boire du poison."

Rémus secoua la tête. "Cela n'aiderait personne. Et encore moins Harry."

"Pourquoi devrait m'en préoccuper ? C'est James tout craché. Il n'y a rien de moi en lui; ce pourrait aussi bien être une farce. Il me déteste, et je le déteste, et ça devrait se passer de cette manière...erk !"

Lupin sourit en son for intérieur, alors qu'il maintenait Snape contre le mur d'une seule main. Sirius et James seraient si fier. Il grogna au maître des potions : 

"Tu lui as seulement dit que tu étais son père biologique, pensais-tu qu'il te serre dans ses bras et pleure "papa !" sur ton épaule ? T'attendais-tu à ce qu'il oublie quatre années de haine et de souffrance ? N'as tu pas considéré le fait que son monde vient juste d'être complètement chamboulé ? Il s'est modelé lui-même sur James aussi longtemps qu'il peut s'en souvenir. Et maintenant tu lui as dit, MAINTENANT ! Qu'il avait un père, un père qui l'a harcelé pendant si longtemps ! Et tu croyais que tout irait bien ?"

"Admirables sentiments, Rémus" vint une voix douce et amusée de derrière Lupin, le faisant lâcher Snape qui atterrit comme un misérable tas sur le sol.

"Bon, Sévérus, j'ai congédié votre classe et j'ai pensé que se serait le mieux pour vous d'avoir une petite conversation avec Rémus. Je suis actuellement en train de calmer Harry, vu qu'il est un peu désorienté par ce que vous lui avez dit. J'ai seulement entendu que vous lui aviez enlevé des points ?"

Il y eut un éclat dans les yeux de Dumbledore alors que Snape rougissait légèrement et Lupin soupirait bruyamment et roulait les yeux.

"Tu as enlevé des points parce que ton fils t'as jeté un sort pour avoir découvert que tu couchais avec sa mère ?" demanda Lupin.

Snape avait l'air déconcerté.

"Il ne m'a pas jeté de sort !"

"Il a une patience de saint, dans ce cas, murmura sombrement Lupin. Moi, je l'aurais fait."

********************************

Dumbledore soupira et regarda Harry. En ce moment, il était pâle et effrayé mais son visage était figé et il avait un tic tenace de la mâchoire.

"Sévérus n'avait pas l'intention de te blesser, Harry."

"Ça m'est égal. Le professeur Snape n'avait pas le droit de parler de mes parents comme ça. Il a sous-entendu que ma mère était une pute !"

Dumbledore grimaça légèrement. Ça allait être dur.

"Je suis sûr qu'il ne voulait pas dire cela, Harry. Il est aussi troublé que toi, tu sais..."

Harry acquiesça, les yeux vides. Ils continuèrent de cette manière pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que finalement, Dumbledore abandonne.

"Bon, Harry, si jamais tu as besoin de parler, tu es libre de venir ici."

Harry acquiesça silencieusement et sortit du bureau.

********************************

Le matin suivant il refusa catégoriquement d'aller en potions. Il alla à touts les autres cours, prenant quelques minutes de sommeil en Histoire de la Magie, et renversant sur lui du compost magique en Herbologie, ce qui lui donna une excuse pour aller à l'infirmerie. Il prétendit dormir jusqu'à ce que passe la moitié du cours de potions quand il rentra dans la salle commune.

********************************

Snape remarqua que Harry n'était pas en potions. Il n'avait pas été au petit déjeuné non plus. Contre son meilleur jugement il se rendit à l'infirmerie, mais Harry n'y était pas non plus, cependant Pomfresh lui dit à contre cœur que Harry était venu après herbologie, mais venait juste de partir.

Ce soir Snape arriva pour le dîner en avance et partit tard, mais ne vit aucun signe de son fils. Il ne donna aucun cours le jour suivant, et Snape surpris Thomas dire doucement que Harry ne voulait pas se lever. Il suivit Thomas et Finnigan et entendit le garçon irlandais dire que Harry n'avait pas mangé depuis près d'une semaine. Son cœur sombra. Qu'est-ce que le garçon se faisait-il ? Et que pouvait faire Snape ?

Finalement il décida de demander aux elfes de maison dans la cuisine de lui faire savoir quand ils livraient de la nourriture à Harry. Si dans 24 heures il n'entendait rien, alors il irait dans les appartements de Gryffondor et essaierait de parler au garçon.

****************24 heures plus tard****************

Snape monta en tournoyant jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor, son habituel regard furieux sur son visage mais excessivement inquiet intérieurement. Harry n'avait été à aucun cours depuis deux jours et n'avait apparemment pas mangé non plus. Au moins il devait avoir assez dormi, pensa-t-il, essayant de se rassurer lui-même.

Tous les autres Gryffondors étaient en cours, mais des dortoirs à sa gauche, Snape entendait un profond soupire et un curieux son mat. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et regarda à l'intérieur. Harry avait enlevé les sortilèges de camouflage et il avait une apparence terrible. Sa tête était couverte de bleus, ses yeux rouges étaient bordés d'immenses cercles sombres se découpant dans la chaire inférieure, et ses pommettes auraient très bien pu couper du fromage tant elles saillaient. La source des bruits était apparemment Harry semblant se frapper fermement la tête contre le mur. Avec un cri Snape s'élança vers Harry et le détacha du mur.

"Au nom de Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda-t-il. Harry haussa les épaules, les yeux dérivants.

"Je ne pouvais pas dormir."

Choqué, horrifié, Snape tendit la main pour le toucher mais le garçon s'éloigna de lui en sursautant, les yeux vides.

"Ne m'approchez pas !"

 La douleur de Snape apparut sur son visage pendant une brève seconde, et Harry se sentit un peu coupable. Mais...même si Snape venait juste de le découvrir, pourquoi n'avait-il jamais donné à Harry un lien avec sa mère qu'il aurait pu avoir pendant toutes ces années ? Comment il pouvait avoir aimé Lily s'il envoyait leur fils en Enfer ?

Comme si c'était un grand effort, Snape partit doucement; Contrairement à ce que les gens pensaient, il avait un côté attentionné, que seuls ses Serpentards voyaient en privé et dans les situations désespérées, et Harry était en si mauvais état...

"Je peux faire quelque chose ?" demanda-t-il doucement, osant à peine regarder les yeux injectés de sang.

"Oui. Laissez-moi seul. Oubliez moi."

Snape secoua la tête."Je ne peux pas faire ça."

Harry rigola; un rire faux, sans vie, que Snape considérait comme un long tunnel noir.

"Bien sûr que vous pouvez."

"Harry, si tu ne me laisse pas t'aider d'une quelconque manière alors je t'emmènerai voir Pompom –inconscient s'il le faut."

Harry lui jeta un regard furieux, ressemblant avec surprise à celui de Snape.

"Je vais dormir pour récupérer un peu de repos dont j'ai grand besoin, professeur. J'apprécierai si vous me laissiez juste dormir."

Gardant son expression, Snape demanda : "Aimerais-tu une potion de Sommeil sans rêve ? Ou dois-je appeler tes amis ?"

"Non !" fit violemment Harry. "Laissez-moi seulement seul !"

Incapable de retenir ses larmes plus longtemps, Harry se tourna pour fixer le mur. Il y eut un silence pendant quelques temps, et il entendit les pas de Snape s'approcher de lui avec hésitation. Merlin, l'homme n'avait-il pas la moindre idée de ce que le laisser seul signifiait ? Il augmenta la tension alors que l'homme s'approchait tout près, comme un ressort enroulé, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un nœud de magie brute s'enrouler dans le bas de son estomac. Désespérément, il siffla" Partez !" à travers ses dents serrées, essayant de contenir sa magie. Snape stoppa net, mais Harry ne pouvait plus contrôler la puissance, et il la sentit exploser à l'extérieur de lui. Il y eut un bruit sourd et un grognement, et puis les pas vers la porte. Quand Snape fut finalement partit, Harry s'autorisa à pleurer sur l'injustice de toute cette situation.

********************************

Snape n'avait pas été blessé par l'explosion de magie brute que son fils avait émise; en fait il l'avait à peine remarquée. Il était complètement choqué de ce qui était advenu au jadis beau et gentil garçon. Il ne pouvait pas croire que quelqu'un puisse changer autant en quelques jours, et il ne savait pas quoi faire. S'il en parlait à Dumbledore, alors il perdrait sa confiance; pas comme si il l'avait de toute façon, mais qu'arriverait à Harry si personne ne découvrait ? Et au nom de Merlin pourquoi personne n'avait rien remarqué ?  A quoi ses amis jouaient-ils ?

********************************

Harry tira les rideaux autour de son lit et se rallongea, pinçant la peau sur ses poignets osseux sans y faire attention. Il supposait qu'il avait perdu du poids; mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Rien n'en avait. Il ne s'était pas inquiété quand Olivier était venu lui crier dessus pour avoir manqué le Quidditch; il n'avait pas remarqué quand les yeux du garçon plus âgé l'avaient regardé tristement, et puis avaient disparu. Il n'avait pas fait attention quand Dean et Seamus l'avaient harcelé pour aller en cours, et quand ils lui avaient apporté des assiettes de nourritures du hall et puis les enlevaient le soir. Toute sa vie était brusquement devenue une plaisanterie; un mensonge. Tout ce en quoi il avait cru avait soudain disparu, comme si toutes les fondations de sa vie s'étaient effritées et écroulées dans les profondeurs des ténèbres plutôt que de reconnaître qu'il était le "fils de Snape".

********************************

"Miss Granger, où est Potter aujourd'hui ?" demanda le professeur McGonagall avec résignation.

"J'ai bien peur de ne pas le savoir, professeur" dit Hermione d'une voix sans timbre. "Seamus et Dean le savent peut-être."

Un peu interloquée, McGonagall se dirigea rapidement vers les deux garçons.

"Avez-vous une petite idée de l'endroit où M. Potter pourrait être ?" demanda-t-elle sur un ton glacial. Voyant leurs coups d'œil fugitifs qu'ils échangeaient, elle fit d'un ton sec : "Crachez le morceau !"

Seamus bougea, mal à l'aise." Il ne veut pas sortir du lit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi."

McGonagall se redressa de toute sa hauteur, les lèvres fortement pincées l'une contre l'autre. "Et il y avait, je présume, une très bonne raison pour laquelle personne n'a pensé à m'en parler ?"

Dean et Seamus se tortillaient tous les deux silencieusement;

"Allez me le chercher ! Maintenant ! Dites lui de venir dans mon bureau."

Dean disparut en un clin d'œil, et monta en courant jusqu'au dortoir.

"Harry ! Harry ! McGonagall veut te voir !"

"McGonagall peut aller se faire foutre" murmura Harry de derrière les rideaux. Dean s'approcha, ouvrit les rideaux et faillit crier. Harry ressemblait à un zombie, ses cheveux longs et gras, ses yeux profondément enfoncés dans la peau cireuse de son visage.

"Jésus, Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?"

Harry haussa les épaules indifféremment, et Dean réalisa soudain que son ami était sérieusement malade.

"Tu as besoin d'aller voir Pomfresh, Harry. Tu as l'air épouvantable !"

Harry haussa encore les épaules, et tourna le dos à son camarade de chambre.

"Je m'en fous" chuchota-t-il. "Rien n'a plus d'importance."

************************************************************

Viiiiiiiii !!!!!!! J'ai fini ! J'ai fini ! lol Et comme promis, j'ai fait vite cette fois-ci ! ^^

L'auteur précise que ce chapitre et court... M'enfin moi je le trouve pas si court que ça..._ Enfin bref... je promet pas le prochain chapitre dans les mêmes délais, d'autant plus que la semaine prochaine, c'est bombardage de ds...TT____TT _

Pitit spoiler du prochain chap pour faire plaisir à célinette : 

Bande annonce :

"Après : "_La Guerre des Amis"_ et _"Snape contre-attaque"_, les studios Ishu sont fiers de vous présenter :

**_"Le retour de Malfoy"_**

_prochainement sur vos écrans..."_

Bon, à la prochaine, et encore une fois, merci à tous les revieweurs et tous les lectures ! 

A Bientôt !

Ishu.


	8. Se battre encore en duel

KouKou !!! ^^

Eh vi, je suis déjà de retour ! ^^ étant donné que je suis malade (ou du moins censée l'être...) j'ai eu plus de temps que prévu. Mais passons de suite au :

 Menu du jour :

-une engueulade mémorable

-Draco, le retour (kikoo célinette ! ^^ lol)

-un duel

-une prise de conscience.

-Des nouveaux amis

-une déprime (pour changer un peu)

Tout est mélangé j'ai la flemme de remettre dans l'ordre...

Bon, sur ce, bonne lecture ! ^^

**********************************************************************************

Dean baissa les yeux tristement vers son ami et puis se retourna vers Seamus :

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?"

Seamus haussa les épaules, le visage douloureux. "Il ne peut pas aller voir McGonagall dans cet état, non ?"

Dean grogna :

"Donc, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Harry, tu veux voir Pomfresh ?"

"Partez. Je ne veux voir personne."

"Harry, mon pote, tu vas vraiment être malade si tu n'acceptes aucune aide..."

Silence.

"Regarde, je vais aller chercher Madame Pomfresh. Seamus, tu restes là avec Harry et je vais..."

Quoique Dean allait faire, ce fut perdu dans un cri alarmé. "Qu'est-ce que VOUS faites ici ?...monsieur..."

Snape ricana.

"Le professeur McGonagall m'a envoyé ici pour aller chercher Potter." Il mentait calmement, et puis tourna son regard foudroyant vers les deux Gryffondors. "Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?"

Il y eut un silence de malaise et Seamus répondit finalement :

"Le professeur McGonagall nous a envoyé chercher Harry."

Merlin, Sévérus, tu devrais être capable de mentir mieux que ça. Bien sûr que Minerva les a envoyés !

Il y eut un autre silence pesant jusqu'à ce que finalement Snape parle d'un ton sec : "Eh bien ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Retournez en cours !"

Seamus et Dean s'enfuirent. Quand ils atteignirent la relative sécurité de la salle de métamorphose, Dean se retourna vers son ami, le regardant les yeux grands ouverts.

"Qu'est-ce que diable cela signifie ? Comment Snape était-il entré ? Et pourquoi il a mentit ?"

Seamus haussa les épaules, paraissant déconcerté. Leur conversation fut rapidement interrompue par McGonagall qui venait vers eux.

"Il attend ?"

"Euh...non professeur, le professeur Snape est venu pendant que nous allions chercher Harry et il nous a dit que vous l'aviez envoyé. Après il nous a mis à la porte !"

McGonagall devint blanche comme un linge, pensant en son for intérieur 'Là vous avez fait une erreur, Albus. Il va tuer Harry !' et décampa en direction des dortoirs de Gryffondor.

********************************

Snape était livide.

"Que diable est-il arrivé de t'occuper de toi ? " beugla-t-il, des postillons volant de sa bouche. "Tu ne peux même pas te charger d'une tache aussi simple que te garder en vie ?"

"Vous ne pouvez même pas vous charger d'une tache aussi simple que de virer votre putain de nez des endroits où il n'est pas désiré ? "hurla Harry, choquant Snape.

"Comment oses-tu me parler..."

"De cette manière, dix points..."

"En moins pour Gryffondor" termina Snape avant de se rendre compte soudain que Potter s'était complètement moqué de lui. Pour aggraver les choses il entendit un grognement étouffer venant de la porte et vit McGonagall qui attendait.

"Comment osez-vous..." dit-il, avant de réaliser qu'il allait encore tomber exactement dans le même piège. Il s'empourpra furieusement.

"Pourquoi êtes-vous monté ici, Sévérus ?"

"J'allais voir pourquoi M Potter n'avait pas assisté à mes cours récemment."

"Et vous n'avez pas vu l'utilité de venir en discuter avec moi, sa Directrice de Maison ?"

"Non" dit Snape, levant le nez dans l'air. "Je ne l'ai pas vue."

Roulant des yeux, McGonagall se tourna vers Harry. 

"Eh bien, M Potter, venez. Nous avons besoin de discuter de votre comportement actuel" dit McGonagall. Snape se retint difficilement de bafouiller. Il se reprit et leva un sourcil.

"Peut-être devrait-il voir Pompom avant ?"

"Pourquoi ?" demanda McGonagall, et Snape faillit s'étrangler. Seigneur, la femme était-elle aveugle ? Le garçon avait l'air... en pleine forme. Oh oui, bien sûr, les sortilèges de camouflages.

"Finite incantatem" murmura-t-il. 

Rien ne se passa.

"Finite incantatem ! Reducto distinguo ! Disalterum Personis ! beugla-t-il, en faisant tournoyer sa baguette.  McGonagall et Harry le regardaient avec stupeur, McGonagall se tenant devant Harry comme si elle voulait le protéger du quelque peu enragé professeur.

"Sévérus, je ne pense qu'il y aient des sortilèges sur lui" dit-elle gentiment, essayant de retenir un sourire affecté. Snape se préparait à lui dire qu'ils y étaient très certainement, quand il capta soudain l'air suppliant dans les yeux de Potter. Il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il en avait tenu compte; normalement, il n'y faisait pas attention. Mais pourtant...

"Très bien, cependant je veux vous voir ce soir dans mon bureau, Potter, pour trier tout le travail que vous avez manqué. Vous ne voudriez pas échouer à vos examens maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?"

Harry acquiesça silencieusement, et suivit McGonagall. Il était déjà habillé et Snape se demanda si le garçon s'était attendu à ces convocations.

********************************

Harry, je dois admettre que je suis très déçue. Ce pas tout simplement pas acceptable pour un étudiant de manquer autant de cours sans bonnes raisons. Tu vas perdre l'avantage que tu avais acquis, en particulier en Métamorphose."

Harry acquiesça et eut l'air contrit. Il savait qu'il avait été stupide le louper autant de cours, mais toute cette histoire avec Snape ne l'avait pas exactement rendu extatique. Il avait prié pour avoir une mère et un père depuis qu'il pouvait se rappeler, et finalement, ses prières avaient été exaucées avec ce bâtard ? Quelqu'un là haut devait vraiment le détester, décida-t-il, désabusé. Soudain, Harry réalisa que McGonagall parlait toujours.

"... donc tu dois rattraper le travail que tu as raté de tous tes professeurs, et j'espère que tu poursuivras les bons progrès que tu avais fait au début de ce trimestre. Le professeur Flitwick est très content de toi, en fait je suis sûre que tous les professeurs seraient heureux de te voir de retour. Excepté peut-être le professeur Snape..."

Harry se força à sourire à sa directrice de maison. Elle avait raison; Snape le détestait probablement encore plus que les Dursley, ce qui était un bel exploit. Triste, mais vrai. Cela aurait été mieux si aucun des deux n'avait su.

"En tout cas, Harry, si c'est tout alors tu ferais mieux d'aller manger. Bien sûr, s'il y a quelque chose que nous pouvons faire pour te faciliter la tache...."

"Eh bien, professeur, pensez-vous que c'est possible pour moi de laisser tomber un de mes cours ?"

McGonagall regarda Harry tristement.

"Non, Harry, j'ai bien peur que nous ne pouvons pas t'autoriser ça. Quel cours était-ce et pourquoi ?"

"Eh bien, je pensais à la Divination. J'ai tellement de travail, en particulier avec ces cours supplémentaires de duel, et ...eh bien... c'est un peu dérangeant quand le professeur Trelawney prédit ma mort si souvent, je suis sûr que ça me déconcentrerait de mon travail..."

McGonagall grogna. "Vous êtes un Serpentard de cœur, M Potter. J'aurais un mot avec le directeur pour voir ce qui peut être fait; dieu sait qu'elle a assez d'élèves à terroriser, un de moins..."

"Merci !" fit Harry, en sortant à la hâte. Il n'avait pas prévu de manger mais Dean et Seamus l'entraînèrent dans le hall et faisaient pratiquement entrer de force la nourriture dans sa gorge. Pour une des premières fois qu'il pouvait se rappeler, Harry sentait que ses amis s'inquiétaient actuellement. Quand il avait été ami avec Ron et Hermione, il avait toujours eu peur d'offenser Ron et de vexer Hermione. Avec Seamus et Dean il se sentait...libre. Libre d'être lui-même.

Mais il devait encore aller rencontrer son parrain...

********************************

Snape faisait les cents pas devant le feu avec agitation, parlant de manière absente à la tête de Dumbledore. Il n'entendit pas des bruits de pas entrer dans la pièce.

"Comment cela va-t-il tourner, Dumbledore ? Nous n'arriverons jamais à nous débrouiller. Ça aurait été mieux si aucun de nous n'avait découvert ! Il me déteste et je le déteste, c'est ce qui aurait toujours dû se passer, et ce qui devrait toujours se passer."

"Allons, Sévérus. Tout dans notre monde arrive pour une raison. Si vous et Harry n'étiez pas suffisamment bons pour découvrir la vérité, alors vous ne l'auriez pas fait. Vous devez prendre le meilleur de ça. Une goutte de citron ?"

Snape grogna et roula des yeux puis continua comme s'il n'avait pas entendu les derniers mots du sorcier.

"Il m'a dit qu'il aimerait mieux vivre avec des moldus qu'avec moi, et si ça ce n'est pas mauvais, alors je ne vois pas ce qui peut l'être. Ça pend juste devant nous et ça le rend encore plus irritable. Si c'est possible. Ce dont je doute fortement."

"Ou cela pourrait vous rendre encore plus horrible le sale bâtard que vous êtes déjà envers lui !"

Snape faillit y laisser sa peau quand il entendit la voix furieuse de Draco derrière lui.

"Bien alors, je vais vous laisser discuter tous les deux." Dit la voix de Dumbledore, avant de disparaître dans un pop.

"Comment oses-tu me parler de cette manière ?" s'exclama Snape.

"Parce que vous êtes son père. Vous avez tous les deux besoin d'une famille et vous êtes tous les deux trop foutrement têtus pour l'admettre. Comment savez-vous que vous n'avez pas la moindre chance ? Je vous ai vu être un salaud avec lui récemment. Vous devez traiter vos enfants différemment quand vus savez qui ils sont !"

"Mais...Je....comment oses-tu..."

"La ferme ! Je vous ai vu tellement souffrir ces derniers jours que j'en suis malade et fatigué. Par exemple, est-ce que vous attendiez de lui qu'il vous tombe dans les bras ? Vous l'avez calomnié chaque fois qu'il est venu ici !"

"Oui, eh bien, c'est le point difficile. Il était également..."

"C'est le problème, et bien sûr qu'il vous déteste ! Vous avez été horrible avec lui en premier et en plus, il n'a jamais rien su de vous. Vous aimiez sa mère, pour l'amour de Merlin ! Est-ce que ça vous tuerait de lui parler d'elle pour une fois ?"

Draco savait qu'il avait été trop loin. Snape recula comme s'il avait été giflé.

"Je la vois, chaque fois que je le regarde. Mais tout ce qui est d'elle est diminué par Potter. C'est comme la voir morte encore." Chuchota-t-il d'une voix douloureuse, et frôla Draco en passant, qui restait rigide et choqué.

"Oh Merlin" murmura-t-il en entendant claquer la porte de la chambre de Snape.

********************************

Snape ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté allongé sur son lit. Les mots de Draco lui avaient donné ample matière à réfléchir. Il avait était injuste envers Harry. Mais il n'avait jamais eu aucune raison de croire qu'il était autre chose que James. Rien de bon n'arrivait jamais à Sévérus Snape, et il n'allait pas croire que cela allait changer après toutes ces années.

Ce sont tous les moldus innocents que j'ai torturés

Il ne connaîtrait jamais le bonheur; il s'était détourné de ce chemin il y a plusieurs années. Maintenant dans son sommeil, quand il en avait un, il entendait des cris remplis de douleur.

Ce sont tous les gens que j'ai trahis

Il ne connaîtrait jamais le chaleur, ou la liberté. C'était pourquoi il restait dans les donjons autant que possible. La chaleur physique rendait simplement la glace de son âme saisir son cœur plus serré.

C'est la revanche de la vie.

********************************

Harry alla dans les donjons cette nuit, mais il n'y eut pas de réponse, et un peu soulagé il retourna en se pressant dans les chambres de Gryffondors. Quand il arriva à l'étage, il tira ses rideaux et trouva une bouteille sur son lit, posée sur une note écrite d'une main familière. La note ne contenait aucun préambule, ce qui n'était pas vraiment surprenant;

"Ceci est version un peu modifiée de la Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve. Elle ne causera pas de dépendance. Tu peux continuer à en prendre aussi longtemps que tu le voudras.

Professeur Sévérus Snape."

Surpris, Harry avala la potion et sentit des vagues de sommeil l'emporter. Sa dernière pensée consciente fut, 'serait-il possible que Snape ne soit pas si mauvais ?'

Il dormit bien cette nuit-là, et alla à la bibliothèque le matin suivant pour chercher quelques sorts de plus dont il pourrait se servir contre le professeur Flitwick ce midi. Il travailla sur des sortilèges de protections avec Dean et Seamus jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse maintenir un assez bon bouclier contre plusieurs sorts, et ensuite chercha quelques sorts amusants. Il appris le sort de piqûre (Bourdonus) et le sort de réveil (Dormientes) et puis, décidant que ce serait amusant , une métamorphose qui changerait la perception d'une personne en leur forme corporelle (altero aedificio). Si c'était possible, il était prêt pour le duel.

Lui et Flitwick marchèrent jusqu'au milieu de la salle et se saluèrent, levant leur baguette dans la position conforme. Le professeur de sortilèges commença le duel avec un sort qu'Harry bloqua rapidement.

"Stupéfix !"

"Rictusempera !"

"Titellandus !" Harry tomba à genoux, respirant péniblement avec les effets d'un sortilège de chatouillement. Flitwick rigola et alors que le petit sorcier baissait brièvement sa garde Harry attaqua.

"Bourdonus !"

Cependant, Flitwick bloqua le sort à une vitesse stupéfiante pour un si vieux sorcier et commença à lancer des sorts à Harry. Harry sentait qu'il se fatiguait, et état prêt à abandonner quand il réalisa soudain qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose que même Flitwick ne pourrait pas contrer. Avec un enthousiasme renouvelé il commença à bloquer et renvoyer des sorts, mais cette fois-ci dans un but précis.

***************

Flitwick était inquiet. Apprendre des sorts ne donnait aucun avantage en duel. C'était quelque chose qui ne pouvait pas vraiment être appris car cela dépendait des tactiques utilisées. Et évidemment, quiconque se battait en duel avait des méthodes différentes et dont nécessitait des tactiques différentes. Malheureusement, Harry ne semblait pas avoir saisit ça. Flitwick s'ennuyait, lançant des sorts au hasard au garçon, mais pas dans le but de le blesser. La seule bonne chose dans la manière d'Harry de se battre en duel était son bouclier, qui pouvait détourner ou absorber des sorts raisonnablement puissants. Mais Voldemort n'utilisait que les Impardonnables...et il était impossible de les bloquer.

Cependant, juste quand il s'apprêtait à annulait le duel, il aperçut un flash de détermination traverser le visage du garçon. Un peu inquiet, il monta son bouclier alors qu'Harry lui lançait des sorts. C'était mieux ! Harry était en train de chercher des points faibles et des sorts que Flitwick n'aimait pas. Beaucoup mieux !

*********************

Harry sut soudain ce qu'il faisait. Il pouvait sentir quels sorts Flitwick avait plus de mal à dévier que les autres et commença à être capable de prédire quand le sorcier allait bloquer et quand il éviterait. Grâce à cette méthode, il prédit que Flitwick irait à gauche, et fut capable de diriger son sort droit sur le sorcier avant qu'il puisse le bloquer.

"Altero aedificio !"

Dans un premier temps, Flitwick pensa que le sort qui l'avait frappé n'avait pas marché, bien qu'il avait senti la charge magique. Puis il essaya de bouger et se sentit vaciller. C'était un nouveau sort ! Il se sentait comme s'il était deux fois plus grand ! Il tituba encore sur des jambes qui lui paraissaient trop longues, remarquant à peine qu'Harry l'avait désarmé et avait jeté le contre-sort.

"Bien bien bien" vint une voix provenant de l'entrée. "Très impressionnant, Harry. Félicitations !"

"Merci directeur" fit Harry en souriant.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait fier.

**********************************************************************************

Oééééééé !!!!! zé finiiiiii !!!!! ^^ Et j'ai même pas mis 3 plombes ! ^_____^

Le prochain chapitre... ben on l'espère dans les mêmes délais ! ^^;;

Et maintenant, 

Review's Time !

-Lunenoire (6/7) : Salut ! ^^ Snape cherche à tuer Harry ? peut-être bien, comme ça il aura plus à le supporter ! ptdrr !! Ouais, Ron et Hermione jouent les sales rôles... mais bon c'est pas bien grave, ils sont secondaires...

Deux jours...non, moi ça m'a pas choquée plus que ça...

A + ! ^^

-Mary-evy : Kikoo ! ptdrr ! Je crois que j'ai compris, et comme je suis gentille (je sais, je sais..lol) j'ai vite traduit ce chap ! ^^. A bientôt ! 

-Lyly : meci beaucoup, et voilà déjà la suite ! ^^

-Marie-Jo : nan nan, je te rassure, Harry va pas y rester, sinon ce serait pas drôle et ce serait une deathfic... j'espère que ce chapitre t'as autant plu ! ^^

-Clau : kikoo ! ^^ Eh vi, c'est pas moi l'auteur, c'est bien dommage..._ Mais c'est pas grave; me m'amuse quand même bien avec la trad' ! ;p A + ! ^^

-Léna Léonyde : Salut la winner ! ^^ lol merci beaucoup pour tout ces jolis compliments (fait gaffe, j'ai la tête qui grossit singulièrement...) et pis j'espère que cette suite te plaira autant ! ^^

A bientôt !

-Marie : salut ! ne t'inquiètes pas, Harry ne va pas mourir... Et le comportement de Ron et Hermione ne fait pas l'unanimité, enfin c'était un peu le but... Sèv' gentil ? euh... si on veut ! ^^;; A+

Et voilà ! Encore un chapitre ! Au prochain, j'en aurais traduit la moitié ! eh vi,déjà... je fais un pitit coucou à Naru que j'adore si elle me vois (;p).

Boen, alors encore merci à tous les revieweurs et tous les lecteurs, et à la prochaine ! ^^

Ishu.


	9. Véritasérum

KIKOOOOOOO !

ISHU'S BAAACK !

Ben non, c'est même pas un mirage ! lol

Bon, tout d'abord, BONANEE ! lol alors, voici (enfin) un nouveau chap. de la fic de Moon Dragon, qui effectivement n'était pas morte… (même si à certains moment, on aurait pourtant dit que si… ) Je m'excuse d'abord pour cette si longue attente, mais pas mal de choses à passer en priorité… Donc encore toutes mes excuses, et merci énormément à ceux qui ont continué à m'envoyer des mails d'encouragements, surtout qui a pas lâché le morceau… lol Vraiment, encore un grand merci. J'espère que vous voudrez de ce chapitre. Sur ce…

Véritasérum

Albus fit un grand sourire à Harry.

« C'était très bien, Harry. Je dois bien admettre qu'en regardant tes précédents duels j'étais un peu inquiet, mais je crois que tu as compris l'essentiel, n'est-ce pas, professeur Flitwick ? »

Flitwick acquiesça et couina en signe d'agrément.

« C'était excellent , Harry. Maintenant tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est avoir besoin apprendre davantage de sorts plus puissants, par exemple qui pourraient paralyser et embrouiller l'esprit de ton ennemi. Un peu comme celui que tu m'as jeter, mais il y en a des plus puissants dont tu pourrais te servir… plus tard… »

« Vous voulez dire même si je devais me battre en duel avec Voldemort ou des Mangemorts ? » Flitwick acquiesça et Dumbledore sourit d'un air approbateur.

Tu dois beaucoup progresser, Harry, et je suis désolé que tu doives le faire aussi rapidement. Tu es presque prêt à être franc. Sers toi toujours des pires peurs des gens quand tu les trouve. »

« Oui monsieur » fit Harry. Il sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas contenir son sourire plus longtemps. « Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, professeur Flitwick, vous étiez si drôle quand vous pensiez que vous aviez de grandes jambes ! »

Dumbledore étouffa un petit rire. « De plus, je pense que nous devrions s'entraîner à ce sort plus souvent pour nous garder alertes. Peut-être que demain je pourrais faire croire à Sévérus qu'il est gros et très petit. Ça pourrait être amusant ». Flitwick gloussa de nouveau, mis le visage d'Harry tomba à la mention de son père, et Dumbledore le remarqua.

« Harry… tu ne peux pas continuer à fuir tes pires peurs. Tu devras bientôt te confronter à elles… »

Harry hocha sombrement la tête. Il savait que le directeur avait raison, mais il ne savait pas s'il pourrait supporter le rejet qu'il s'était attendu à avoir.

Draco se sentait un peu coupable. Snape n'était toujours pas sorti de ses appartements et avait loupé le petit déjeuner. Apportant du hall quelques toast avec de la confiture, il frappa timidement à la porte. Il n'y eu aucune réponse.

« Sévérus ! je sais que vous êtes là! Vous ne pouvez pas vous contenter de nous ignorer lui et moi indéfiniment, vous savez, et si vous ne sortez pas Dumbledore vous cherchera. Je sais que vous êtes bouleversé et tout mais vous ne pouvez pas vous cacher pour toujours, vous devez surmonter… »

la porte s'ouvrir et Snape le fusilla du regard.

« Quand tu auras finis, Draco, sache que je ne suis pas bouleversé, j'ai déjà déjeuné et J'ETAIS en train de lire un livre quand tu as décider d'essayer d'enfoncer ma porte. »

Draco trouva soudainement le sol très intéressant.

« Je ne suis pas du tout concerné par M Potter. Maintenant si c'est tout, j'apprécierais de pouvoir continuer à me préparer pour mes cours… » Il leva un sourcil et Draco prit la fuite, en ayant une très mauvaise impression de la manière dont Snape appelait son fil un Potter.

Contrairement à ce qu'il disait, Snape était perturbé. Il avait était inflexible sur le fait qu'il serait seulement le père biologique de Harry même si Draco lui avait parlé la nuit d'avant, et après leur discussion il avait très peu dormi en y pensant. Mais il était toujours persuadé qu'il était incapable de s'occuper d'un garçon, aussi dure sa vie avait-elle été. Cela n'aiderait aucun des deux, et ce serait extrêmement dangereux d'admettre avoir de la famille avec l'ascension de Voldemort. Il était hors de question que Harry retourne chez ces Moldus, mais il avait décidé que le garçon irait dans un orphelinat jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse sa scolarité.

« Je ne peux pas être un père pour lui. » murmura-t-il, fixant les flammes vertes qui dansaient dans la cheminée.

Ce matin il était complètement distrait. Sa tête le lançait tout le temps et il voulait simplement se rouler en boule et aller se coucher. Il ne voulait pas voir Neville Longdubas dans ses premières heures de cours d'aujourd'hui. Neville avait redoublé d'un an en potion et Dumbledore avait dit à Snape de façon vraiment très lugubre, sans mâcher ses mots, qu'il y aurait de sérieux problèmes s'il mentionnait encore une fois les parents de Neville. Comme une punition, maintenant Snape devait affronter Neville deux fois plus que la normale (il faisait les 4èmes et les 5èmes années de potions donc il voulait réellement s'en débarrasser). Il ne lui est pas venu à l'esprit que certains jours, Neville devait supporter quadruple potions ; il devait affronter quadruple Neville Longdubas.

Neville non plus n'était vraiment pas ravi à cette idée.

« Entrez, vite, plus vite. Vous raterez tous ce cours si vous ne vous dépêchez pas et sortez vos ingrédients ! »dit Snape d'un ton sec, en regardant les 5èmes années entrer.

«Aujourd'hui vous allez faire du véritasérum, et ceux d'entre vous qui l'auront vraiment bien faite la testeront après le cours. A moins, bien sûr, que vous ne vouliez dévoiler vos secrets les plus intimes à toute la classe ». Il sourit d'un air narquois et la classe trembla légèrement.

« Bien, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Les consignes sont au tableau. Débrouillez-vous avec ça ! » Et pardessus le bruit, il ajouta « Oh, et celui qui réussira la potion sans explosion ou gaz empoisonné gagnera dix points. » Tous les visages tombèrent. Si Snape offrait des points, c'est que ce devait être une potion vraiment très dure. Harry resta cependant indifférent et commença calmement à couper ses racines de Butternut en plusieurs morceaux. Alors qu'il hachait méthodiquement, il réfléchit à la potion. Elle devait être difficile, sans aucun doute. Elle devait vraiment dépendre de la consistance de la potion quand elle était amenée à ébullition. Oui, l'ébullition devait être un point important. Si la potion était trop fluide alors elle serait surchauffée et exploserait, si elle était trop épaisse alors elle ne serait pas parfaitement chauffée et quand elle serait remuée, les potions froides et chaudes se mélangeraient et réagiraient en émettant des gaz toxiques.

Mais comment lui donner la bonne consistance ? il devait tout ajouter en quantité exacte et puis… bien sûr ! Le cheveu de licorne devait être broyé alors il pénétrerait dans la corne de grindylow et la dilaterait, ce qui donnerait la bonne texture.

Fier d'avoir résolu le problème, Harry commença à ajouter les ingrédients dans son chaudron. Alors qu'il prenait un poil de licorne, il sursauta. Il n'avait pas le bon toucher ; il n'était apparemment pas le bon. Bizarre. puis Harry réalisa ce que c'était et ce que ça ferait. Les cheveux de centaures étaient beaucoup plus faciles à obtenir qu'un de licorne, bien qu'ils se ressemblent beaucoup. Cependant le cheveux de centaure provoquerait de grandes explosions et ce n'était pas une bonne chose à ajouter à une potion déjà volatile.

Pansy Parkinson.

Lorsqu'elle avait découvert que Draco n'était pas un Mangemort et n'avait pas l'intention d'en devenir un, elle avait pris sur elle de détester les Griffondors. D'une certaine façon, c'était mieux puisqu'elle ne ressemblait en rien au sorcier que Draco avait été, et de plus personne n'était en danger. Cependant quand elle faisait des choses comme ça… toute la classe aurait pu être tuée si la potion de Harry avait explosée. Avec un soupire, il chercha autour de lui et pris un des vrais cheveux de licorne de Dean et le broya.

« Potter, pourquoi broyez-vous ce cheveu ? » demanda Snape d'une vois traînante. Décidé à choquer son père à la fin du cours, Harry dit : « Oh je suis désolé professeur, je n'ai pas fais attention ».

« Eh bien, concentrez-vous maintenant ! » cracha Snape en se retournant. Au fond de la classe, il entendit Harry demander à Seamus un autre cheveux. Dommage. Il pensait que son fils pourrait avoir au moins assez d'instinct en potions pour être au moins capable de suivre les instructions au tableau. Les ingrédients du garçon avaient été ajouté dans le mauvais ordre et la potion serait certainement ratée. Mais sa tête lui faisait tellement mal qu'il s'en fichait. Laissons-les se faire sauter eux-mêmes, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire.

Harry leva une pleine louche de sa potion et l'observa alors qu'elle retombait dans le chaudron en éclaboussant. C'était la bonne consistance mais il y avait un léger nuage là où la potion aurait dû être parfaitement transparente. Il devait encore la refroidir. Ah ! c'était là où tout le monde avait fait faux. Ils avaient simplement sorti la potion du feu. Même si maintenant elle était claire, elle se solidifierait. Harry vit qu'il devait finalement jeter un sort de refroidissement sur son chaudron.

Sa baguette émit quelques étincelles et le chaudron gela, la potion transparente et brillante. Harry sourit joyeusement.

«Dites-moi je vous pris, pourquoi souriez-vous aussi bêtement, M Potter ? » s'enquit Snape d'une voix doucereuse, faisant sursauter Harry par réflexe. Le souvenir de Vernon ne l'avait jamais quitté.

« Ma potion, monsieur », dit Harry aussi fermement qu'il le pu.

« Et alors ? » Snape se pencha sur le chaudron et laissa sortir un juron étouffé. Que merlin maudisse ce garçon, il avait finalement réussi à faire du véritasérum ! Il se redressa, conscient que toute la classe le regardait en retenant son souffle. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire. C'était un incroyable exploit, mais pourtant… il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à faire des éloges sur le garçon qui ressemblait tant à James ; ses traits délicats provenant de Lily gâchés par ceux de l'arrogant Griffondor.

« Médiocre » mentit-il. " je suppose qu'elle aurait pu marcher, mais elle a été grossièrement faite. » Les yeux de Harry jetèrent des éclair de rage. Mais il resta silencieux.

« Venez me voir après le dîner et vous pourrez peut-être la tester. »

La journée passa alors à toute vitesse pour tous les deux. Seamus et Dean avaient encore virtuellement forcer Harry à s'alimenter, et maintenant il était l'heure pour lui d'aller retrouver Snape. Il tapa nerveusement à la porte et Snape lui jeta un regard furieux

« Entrez. »

Harry entra et resta debout dans le noir ainsi Snape ne pouvait pas voir l'appréhension sur son visage.

« Buvez » dit Snape, levant un verre plein de la potion que Harry avait préparée.

Harry le but et sentit sa tête devenir curieusement légère.

« Quel est votre nom ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Quel avez-vous ? »

« 15 »

« Quel est votre sport préféré? »

« Quidditch »

« Les moldus qui vous sont parentés ont-ils abusé de vous? »

« Oui »

« Qui est votre père ? »

« James Potter »

« Quel est votre vœu le plus cher ? »

« Avoir une famille. Etre aimé. Avoir un endroit où aller. »

Incapable de le garder plus longtemps, Snape renvoya durement Harry.

« Partez ! »

Harry s'en alla.

Il tomba sur son lit en pleurant d'amertume, refusant de parler à Dean ou Seamus ou n'importe qui d'autre, ignorant la nourriture qu'il régurgitait. Il ne savait et ne voulait pas savoir combien de temps cela avait durer. Son père l'avait rejeté.

Oh oui, il s'y était attendu. Bien sûr. Mais ça ne faisait pas moins mal lorsque ça arrivait. Il l'avait vu dans les yeux de l'homme ; sentit dans ses paroles. Il n'y avait aucun espoir.

Avec un grognement, Harry se retourna.

A quoi bon ?

Snape se passa la main dans les cheveux. Merlin, pourquoi le garçon le faisait se sentir aussi coupable ? il croyait que Potter était son père, mais disait qu'il ne savait pas qui il était. Le garçon ne savait plus à quoi se rattraper ?

Ses mots résonnaient en écho dans son esprit.

« Quel est votre vœu le plus cher ? »

« Avoir une famille. Etre aimé. Avoir un endroit où aller ».

ils sonnaient comme quelque chose que Snape aurait dit lui-même étant plus jeune. Il n'avait jamais vraiment sentit qu'il avait une famille. Son père l'avait forcé à rejoindre les Mangemorts très tôt, voyant les capacités de son fils en matière de magie noire et de potions en particulier comme un précieux atout.

La mère de Sévérus avait été tuée par des Aurors lorsqu'il était adolescent et il avait grandi dans la haine des Aurors.

« Avoir une famille... Etre aimé… Avoir un endroit où aller …»

« Je ne peux pas te donner cela » murmura Snape pour lui-même. « Ce n'est pas en mon pouvoir. Je n'en ai pas la force. »

« être aimé… être aimé… »

« Non ! je ne peux te donner un quelconque amour ! »

« Avoir une famille… être aimé… »

Snape secoua brusquement la tête, essayant de disperser les voix.

« Je ne peux pas lui donner cela. »

Yes ! YES ! YYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !

Et voilà un new chap ! nous sommes maintenant à la moitié de l'histoire ! Plus que 9 chapitres à traduire ! (pauvre de moi… TT)

Bon, ben ya plus qu'à espérer que je vais pas mourir avant..

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Des remarques ?

A bientôt !

Ishu


	10. Rejet

Rejet

Harry ne s'était jamais sentit aussi mal. Le rejet qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de Snape alors qu'il posait froidement ses questions l'avait rongé de l'intérieur. Il se sentait si seul qu'il aurait accepté que Snape soit son père si l'homme avait essayé. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

C'était confus. Quand Snape avait soigné les blessures de Harry, il avait dit que Harry pourrait rester avec lui, mais il n'y avait jamais refait allusion. Parfois Harry avait vu de l'inquiétude sur son visage, lorsque l'homme l'avait regardé. Mais d'autres fois, il était apparu détaché et indifférent.

Finalement, voyant les embarrassantes questions qui se soulevaient, Harry se débrouilla pour sortir du lit et aller en cours. Durant les premiers jours de son retour il n'avait pas de cours de potions, heureusement. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait supporter la déception de voir le rejet encore gravé sur le visage de son père. Il s'était étendu sur son lit après une journée complètement ennuyeuse quand il entendit des bruits de pas courant dans les escaliers, et des sanglots désespérés. Il resta allongé et entendit le bruit sourd de quelqu'un sautant sur son lit et étouffant ses sanglots dans un oreiller. Et il savait de quel oreiller il s'agissait.

« Neville » Les sanglots durèrent encore un moment et Harry força ses membres fatigués à se lever, marchant vers le lit où Neville était allongé. Il s'assit à côté de l'autre garçon et mit une main sur son épaule.

« Qu'es-ce qu'il y a Neville »

« S… Sn… Snape » hoqueta Neville, et fut choqué par le visage de Harry.

« Il… Il a dit qu'il écrierait à Grand-mère si mes notes ne s'améliorent pas, mais je ne comprends rien, et Grand-mère sera t…tellement déçue… »

Instinctivement Harry passa sa main en faisant des cercles sur le dos de Neville.

Ça ira, Neville. Il ne peut pas envoyer un hibou à ta grand-mère sans la permission de Dumbledore et tu sais bien que Dumbledore ne ferait que ce qu'il y a de mieux. Mais si tu veux… » Il s'interrompit, embarrassé, et Neville le regarda de ses yeux rouges d'un air curieux. « Quoi »

« Eh bien…je comprends les potions… Je t'aiderait, si tu voulais… »

Le visage de Neville s'éclaira et il étreignit Harry violemment. « Oh Harry, ce serait tellement chouetteça ne te dérange pas… » Harry sourit au garçon plus petit que lui.

« Pas de problème, Neville. »

Le jour suivant, qui était samedi, ils commencèrent. Neville était terrifié qu'ils fassent une potion et il voulait tuer Harry, mais Harry lui assura qu'aujourd'hui ils allaient simplement faire des exercices théoriques. Ils s'allongèrent sur le sol en face du feu dans la salle commune et Harry expliqua aussi bien qu'il le put des potions basiques. Par exemple… cette potion, la potion vectra, tu a besoin de savoir que la racine de mandragore serait un poison si elle était entière. Mais réfléchis à ça… c'est très acide, donc tu as besoin d'un autre ingrédient pour contrebalancer. Qu'est ce que tu penses qui marcherait »

Neville réfléchit un moment, et son visage s'éclaira.

« Une feuille de Feu de Dragon ! C'est de l'alcaline et ce n'est pas aussi volatile que beaucoup d'autres plants de Feu de Dragon. Donc… ça pourrait avoir une chance de réagir avec la mandragore. Mais la mandragore réagit rapidement avec l'air donc tu dois mettre la feuille de Feu de Dragon en premier »

Harry lui fit un grand sourire rassurant.

« Oui, c'est ça Nev ! C'est super. Maintenant, regarde ces potions et vois si tu peux comprendre comment elles marchent. Je ne suis pas surpris que tu y arrive très bien, tu as un don pour l'herbologie et comme tu peux le voir herbologie et potions sont très complémentaires.'

Neville acquiesça, son visage habituellement inquiet brillant de joie. Il bougea un peu puis se tourna vers Harry d'un air craintif, un peu la manière de Dobby.

« Harry… maintenant je comprends… je pourrais essayer de faire une potion ce soir »

Harry était surpris et content en même temps.

« Oui, bien sûr. Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? Ou alors tu veux feuilleter le livre et en choisir une »

« J'en prendrai une du livre, je pense. »

« Ok, c'est génial Neville. J'irai juste chercher la permission d'utiliser une salle disponible… »

Snape buvait un verre de vin rouge quand Harry frappa nerveusement la porte.

« Entrer » dit-il avec sa voix la plus terrifiante. Harry entra la tête haute.

« M Potter. Y a t-il une raison quant au fait que vous me dérangiez à une heure pareille »

« Pourrais-je avoir la permission d'utiliser une des salles de potions pour faire une potion ce soir, monsieur » demanda Harry. Il était si poli que Snape pouvait difficilement trouver une raison pour lui enlever des points

« Quel potion »

« Je ne sais pas, c'est Neville qui décide. »

Snape recracha son vin d'une manière très peu snapienne et regarda Harry bouche bée.

« Vous DEVEZ rigoler, M Potter. Je n'aurai pas Longdubas même dans ces donjons sans surveillance, seul en train de préparer une potion. »

« Il ne sera pas sans surveillance, monsieur, je serai avec lui. »

Snape renifla et leva un sourcil.

« Devrais-je être rassurer par cette déclaration »

Soudain il se sentit tiré de sa chaise et plaqué contre le mur. Il chercha sa baguette mais Harry l'avait attrapée, ses yeux brillants de rage. Une des mains du garçon était tendue, clouant par magie Snape au mur. L'autre était sur sa hanche.

« Vous êtres un salaud ! Vous êtes mon père, mon putain de père, et vous ne le reconnaîtrez même pas ! Vous m'avez forcé à dévoiler mes secrets sous véritasérum et ensuite vous m'avez renvoyer sans rien dire. Je pouvais supporter ça, mais alors vous vous êtes inquiétés… »

« Des larmes coulaient le long du visage de Harry, sa magie se répandant légèrement dans son chagrin.

« Vous étiez inquiet, je l'ai senti. Et je ne vais plus jamais le sentir… »

Avec un sanglot étranglé, il s'enfuit, se demandant s'il serait définitivement renvoyé pour avoir fait ça.

Snape s'écroula au sol et se précipita à la porte.

« Potter ! Po… Harry » Il entendit les bruits de pas faire une pause.

« S'il te plait reviens. Laisse moi au moins expliquer… »

Harry apparut à l'angle du mur, le regard froid et dur.

« Je dois partir maintenant. Si vous avez toujours les couilles de me parler et de me dire la vérité demain alors je viendrai dans votre bureau quand vous voudrez. Bonne après-midi professeur » Puis il disparut au coin avec un tourbillon de robes, laissant Snape sans voix.

Ce soir Harry était en train de manger quand un hibou de l'école descendit vers lui et leva sa patte. Il lui donna un morceau de toast et lit le court message.

'M Potter,

La salle principale de potions sera libre ce soir pour votre expérience. Tous les dommages devront être remboursés.

Professeur S. Snape.'

Avec un léger sourire, il le tendit à Neville.

« Tu as décider quelle potion tu voulais faire »

« Ouais » répondit Neville doucement. « Mémorandum ».

Le souffle de Harry resta dans sa gorge. La potion mémorandum rappellerait à chaque personne qui inhalerait les fumées toutes les choses qu'il désirait le plus ; leur donnant une mémoire très réaliste des objets et personnes en question. Dans le cas des gens, la potion montrerait une image qui aurait toutes les caractéristiques de la personne d'origine. Il savait très bien pourquoi Neville voulait préparer cette potion, ainsi que pourquoi il allait la faire en classe de potion alors qu'il aurait pu avoir le même effet avec un sortilège.

Ce serait la meilleure revanche que Neville pouvait prendre sur Snape, et la plus significative qu'il pouvait donner à ses parents.

Harry était debout, son visage assombri par l'obscurité des salles de potions vaguement éclairées alors qu'il regardait Neville finir la potion. Comme toutes les magies, meilleure était la magie dans vos veines, plus forte et plus juste la potion serait. mais une grande partie de ce qui permettait de compléter la magie était une simple compréhension que même un moldu pouvait faire. La potion de Neville n'était pas reconnaissable en comparaison avec les incroyables mixtures qu'il faisait habituellement et Harry ne se souvenait pas d'avoir un jour été aussi fier. Il se demanda brièvement de quoi il avait été fier, mais abandonna et se contenta d'apprécier cette douce sensation qu'il n'avait plus sentit depuis si longtemps.

Voyant que Neville allait ajouter les derniers ingrédients, Harry se tourna prudemment pour autoriser Neville à voir sa propre vision de ses parents avant que leurs esprits ne deviennent des toiles de douleur embrouillées. Mais juste à ce moment-là une voix le perturba.

« Potter »

C'était Pansy parkinson, sa baguette levée et un regard qui se voulait celui d'un prédateur collé sur son visage. Elle ressemblait présentement à un Pékinois constipé. L'image mentale fit rire Harry à voix haute, et son sourcil se contracta bizarrement en ce qui s'apparentait à un reflet noir dans ses propres yeux. Bien, elle avait l'air dérangée…

« Prêt à mourir, Potter »

Harry ne put se contenir et éclata de rire. Les clichés que Pansy utilisait étaient pires que ceux de Draco !

« Ouais, Donne le meilleur de toi-même Parkinson » dit-il calmement, réfléchissant le sort d'attaque qu'elle lui avait envoyé et qui revint droit sur elle. Malheureusement elle ne semblait pas connaître le contre-sort, et tomba sur les genoux en gémissant. Harry lui arracha brutalement la baguette des mains et lui souleva brusquement le menton.

« Tu veux rejoindre Voldemort, Parkinson ? Tu veux manger la mort ? c'est ton choix. Mais je t'avertit, un sort d'attaque te fera hurler de rire quand il en aura fini avec toi… en admettant que tu n'avais pas été mauvaise.»

Il relança le sortilège d'attaque et elle s'enfuit avec un cri perçant, les yeux pleins de larmes. Son humeur joyeuse dissipée, Harry posa une main sur l'épaule de Neville.

« Viens Neville, c'est l'heure de rentrer dans la salle commune, ou Snape nous attrapera et nous enlèvera des points. »

« Ou peutêtre que le professeur Snape est déjà là » fit une voix traînante venant de derrière Harry. « M Potter, un mot dans mon bureau s'il vous plait. Longdubas, retournez dans votre salle commune. »

Harry suivit l'homme avec appréhension dans son bureau et pris un siège au disgracieux reniflement de Snape.

« Je vous ai entendu parler avec Miss Parkinson. Dites-moi, de quel droit lui parlez-vous de Lord Voldemort »

« Aucun. Aucun qu'il en soit. »

« Alors pourquoi l'avez-vous fait » La vois de Snape était calme, mais dans l'obscurité son visage était surpris.

« Quelqu'un m'a dit une fois qu'il y a seulement le pouvoir et ceux trop faibles pour l'utiliser. » dit Harry, fixant le feu. « Je suis d'accord avec ça. Parkinson ne parviendra jamais à rien. Elle a peu d'habileté à la magie et aucune logique. Je peux ne pas l'aimer, mais la voir aller vers sa propre mort à cause de son ignorance ? J'ai utiliser mon pouvoir. Peu de personnes dans cette école ont rencontré Voldemort. Je crois que vous, moi et Dumbledore sommes les seuls, bien que beaucoup connaissent Tom Jedusort. Voldemort n'a en aucun cas le droit de tuer des innocents moldus, mais il en a le pouvoir. Je n'avais aucun droit de dire à Parkinson la vérité, mais j'en avais le pouvoir. Je préfère utiliser le pouvoir que je peux plutôt que le gaspiller »

Snape resta silencieux pendant un moment, avant de finalement prendre la parole, ses yeux ne rencontrant jamais ceux de Harry.

« Vous pensez que j'ai été injuste, ignoble, peutêtre. » Ce n'était pas une question. Harry acquiesça.

« Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien. La relation que j'ai eu avec votre mère fut la meilleure chose qui ne me soit jamais arrivée. Quand elle est partie avec Potter, je suis devenu amer et désabusé. Vous savez que je me suis détourné des mangemorts, mais ça n'effaçait pas ce que j'avais fait par le passé. Aucun d'entre nous ne devait découvrir le lien que nous entretenons. Je me fiche de savoir si vous voulez que je sois votre père ou non. En ce qui me concerne je n'ai aucun fils. »

Sa voix et son visage étaient restés les mêmes bien que son estomac se tordait à la pensée de la manière dont le garçon réagirait. Il fut en fin de compte surpris quand Harry hocha calmement la tête et se leva gracieusement de sa chaise.

« C'est tout… professeur »

« Oui Potter. Maintenant sortez de ma vue. »

Harry acquiesça civilement et sortit par la porte, la lumière des bougies se reflétant sur son visage. Ce n'était pas moins que ce qu'il s'était attendu.

Il monta au bureau de Dumbledore, se sentant bizarrement indifférent. Il avait sentit le lien entre Snape et lui depuis la fois où il avait vu Snape pleurer sur l'épaule de Dumbledore s'accroître, et avait nourri le vague espoir qu'ils auraient pu mettre leurs différences de côtés. Mais apparemment non. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire maintenant.

« Chocogrenouille » dit-il, surpris de combien sa voix était plate tandis que la gargouille glissait sur le côté avec un sourire méprisant dans sa direction. Comme Snape…

Il grimpa les escaliers et toqua doucement à la porte de Dumbledore. Le vieux sorcier l'ouvrit et sourit à Harry.

« Bonsoir Harry, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi »

Décidant d'aller droit au but, Harry dit « J'ai été parlé avec le professeur Snape et nous avons décidé d'ignorer ce que nous avions découvert. De plus j'aimerais vous demander de remettre les charmes de dissimulation que j'ai gardé. »

Il était conscient du ton formel qu'il prenait mais pensait que si maintenant ce n'était pas le bon moment pour être formel, alors quand ?

« Je suis désolé que ça n'ai pas marché, Harry, et je suis obligé de te dire que je ne peux tout simplement pas rejeter les sorts parce que nous ne savons pas comment ta mère s'y est prise. Il y avait beaucoup de couches de sorts compliqués que nous ne pourront probablement pas deviner. Je pense que la seule façon de rester comme tu es est de te métamorphoser toi-même en une ancienne version de toi, avec une métamorphose non-permanente. Je suis sûr que c'est dans tes cordes. »

Harry hocha la tête, et se tourna pour partir. Mais il entendit la voix de Dumbledore derrière lui, une note plaintive dans les tons prudents.

« Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a aucun espoir de réconciliation »

« Certain » dit Harry doucement, regardant le directeur dans les yeux avant de quitter la pièce.

Et voilà un autre chapitre de boucler ! et j'ai même pas mis trois plombes ! lol

Merci beaucoup à tous pour routes les reviews et excusez-moi de ne pas répondre individuellement. En tout cas ça fait toujours plaisir ! lol

Bonà +

Ishu


	11. On aime Neville

**On aime Neville**

Harry métamorphosa subtilement son visage en celui d'auparavant, sans le nez un peu crochu ni les pommettes saillantes qui avaient étaient accentuées par sa privation de nourriture.

Cependant avec l'amitié de Neville il était un peu sorti de sa dépression et recommençait à vivre comme il le faisait avant les dernières vacances d'été. Lui et Neville étaient devenus des amis très proches, ayant plus de choses en commun que ce qu'ils avaient déjà réalisé. Neville avait un sens de l'humour développé et faisait constamment rire Harry.

Mais quelque chose arriva qui changea tout. Harry était en route pour le cours d'herbologie quand il réalisa qu'il avait laissé ses gants dans le dortoir. Il remonta rapidement les longs couloirs sinueux et souffla le mot de passe à la grosse dame qui s'ouvrit affreusement lentement. Dès qu'il put il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et se précipita vers la porte du dortoir. Après tout il ne savait pas si Neville ne l'avait pas entendu ou s'il ne se souciait pas des bruits de pas. Harry avait supposé que Neville serait déjà en Herbologie mais il ne semblait pas y être. En fait, il semblait plutôt être debout au milieu du dortoir coupant la peau pâle de son avant-bras avec un très beau couteau orné. Avec sa manche retroussée, Harry pouvait voir des coupures à divers degrés de cicatrisation, juste avant que Neville ne redescende brusquement sa manche, inquiet et en colère à la fois.

Silencieusement, Harry se dirigea vers Neville qui s'était figé et enleva le couteau de sa main, frémissant doucement à cause du sang tiède et poisseux qui maculait sa paume.

« Pourquoi ? » Neville haussa les épaules et, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Harry envoya valser le couteau avec un sort bien placé. Neville haleta, les yeux étincelants.

« C'est ma grand-mère qui me l'a donné ! »

« Ouais, et je parie qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu que tu l'utilise pour faire ça ! »

Neville était très mal à l'aise

« J'arrêterai. Mais… oublie ça » dit il. Harry acquiesça silencieusement et les deux garçons descendirent en herbologie.

Mais Harry n'oublia pas. Il essaya de soulevait subtilement le sujet quelques fois sur ces derniers jours même si Neville ne tenait pas compte des allusions. Après ça il ne dit plus rien, mais son inquiétude demeurait.

Après ces quelques jours, la vie continua normalement –ou aussi normalement que la vie de Harry Potter pouvait l'être. Il était toujours profondément bouleversé du rejet de Snape, il continuait ses études en métamorphose et combattait en duel avec Flitwick. Il ne pouvait toujours pas exécuter un bouclier parfait, qui pouvait être brisé assez facilement, mais il pourrait le protéger d'un sort puissant et lui sauver la vie. Et puis Harry eu une très mauvaise surprise. Il entra dans la classe de sortilège pour participer à son travail journalier, pour remarquer que Flitwick n'était pas là. C'est alors que Dumbledore sortit de l'ombre en souriant tandis que la baguette d'Harry volait instinctivement dans sa main.

« Je suis heureux de voir que tes réflexes sont à la hauteur, Harry. Désormais, le professeur Flitwick ne vous enseignera pas plus longtemps. Il est évident qu'il est un sorcier du côté lumineux et qu'il l'a toujours été. Cependant, quand tu te bats en duel avec des sorciers noirs, certaines choses peuvent être différentes. Par conséquent nous nous sommes débrouillés pour te trouver un nouveau partenaire de duel ! »

Le sentiment de malaise d'Harry grandissait avec le large sourire de Dumbledore. D'un signe de la main, une personne vêtu d'un manteau et masquée sortit de l'ombre et Dumbledore disparut. Tout à coup ils revinrent, submergeant Harry : les rires des Mangemorts, le corps sans vie de Cédric sur le sol, des yeux vides fixant le ciel de nuit. Son souffle fut rendu à de brèves respirations et il sentit ses genoux trembler, les mains devant les yeux. Il sentit le Mangemort se rapprocher, et entendit des voix dans sa tête, celles de ses parents, de Cédric, de Snape, de Vernon. Il tremblait de manière incontrôlable, souhaitant plus que tout s'en aller, mais il ne pouvait pas. Les pas avançaient toujours et il se jeta au sol, essayant frénétiquement de s'échapper. Les pas s'arrêtèrent et il y eut un soupire bruyant.

« Merlin, Potter, vous êtes incapables. 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour lâcheté excessive. »

Harry recula au ton glacial de Snape.

« Debout »

Il se leva, engourdi, et tint sa baguette de ses mains tremblantes, se demandant si Snape avait la moindre idée de combien il était effrayé. Probablement. L'homme se trompait rarement. Inconsciemment, Harry dressa ses boucliers et attendit. C'était une grosse erreur.

« Passa ! »

Des épées s'enfoncèrent dans le corps de Harry, il les sentit crever sa peau et ses organes, sentit la douleur brûlante… et ensuite il était en train de se tordre de douleur sur le sol, des souvenirs de Vernon que même Snape ne connaissait pas envahissant son esprit, les épées transperçant toutes ses pensées… et puis plus rien. Et il faillit regretter l'absence de sentiments, parce qu'il le faisait se sentir comme lorsqu'il avait été puni pour avoir laisser Cédric et ses parents se faire tuer…

Ensuite Snape parla, et ses mots transpercèrent Harry comme du verre.

« Quelle honte pour la mémoire de vos parents, Potter. Trembler au moindre petit signe de douleur. J'avais espéré une plus grande bravoure de la part d'un Gryffondor, au moins. Pathétique. »

Son visage n'était pas visible derrière son masque, mais Harry pouvait deviner son ricanement.

« Allez à votre prochain cours, et priez. »

« Pourquoi, monsieur ? »

« Pourquoi ? Vous devez prier que quelqu'un d'aussi arrogant que vous essaie de défaire Voldemort, parce que vous n'avez aucune chance. Maintenant partez ! »

Harry s'enfuit, son cœur se brisant en mille morceaux.

3 jours plus tard…

Harry était pleinement conscient de l'absence de Neville à côté de lui. Il n'avait pas vu son nouveau meilleur ami depuis le petit déjeuner. Il avait paru pâle, et avait dit qu'il allait chez Madame Pomfresh, refusant que Harry l'accompagne. Sans Neville, Harry se sentit épié et très seul. A la fin du cours de métamorphose, McGonagall le retint.

« Où est Neville, Harry ? »

« Il ne se sentait pas bien. Il est allé à l'infirmerie. »

Le visage de McGonagall se plissa légèrement.

« C'est rare… oh, bien sûr… aujourd'hui est le jour où ses parents… J'irai le voir et verrai s'il va bien. »

« Puis-je venir ? » demanda Harry.

« Non, tu pourras aller le voir durant la pause déjeuner. » A contrecoeur, Harry hocha la tête et partit au cours de potions.

« Potter ! Mon cours est-il si affreusement ennuyeux pour que vous deviez vous endormir ? »

« Non, désolé monsieur. »

« 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Restez éveillé la prochaine fois que je vos poserai une question. »

Harry rougit légèrement car il avait parfaitement bien répondu à la question, mais resta silencieux. Snape sourit à Harry d'un mauvais air et il eut soudainement l'impression que le professeur allait l'empoisonner ou faire quelque chose de ce goût-là.

Cependant avant qu'il puisse le faire, il y eut un coup à la porte. C'était McGonagall, l'air choqué. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

« Harry…tu dois venir maintenant… oh, c'est terrible… »

Alarmé, Harry regarda Snape, qui fixait avec stupeur la sorcière de métamorphose habituellement pleine de sang froid. Le maître des potions acquiesça rapidement et Harry se leva, son tabouret grinçant horriblement dans le silence suffoquant. Alors qu'il passait la porte et voyait l'air de pitié dans les yeux de McGonagall, il compris ce qui se passait et sa respiration devint saccadée.

Neville.

Il prit une profonde respiration, essayant d'arrêter le tremblement de ses jambes. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé ? Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais forcé Neville à parler ; pourquoi n'en avait-il jamais parlé à quelqu'un d'autre ? McGonagall avançait devant rapidement, s'arrêtant le plus souvent possible pour lui jeter un regard sympathique, et trop tôt ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie.

Harry fit une pause devant la porte, les mains tremblantes. Il réalisa soudain qu'il était trop faible, trop pathétique pour faire ça. Il était terrifié. Mais ces pensées vinrent trop tard, tandis que ses jambes l'amenaient devant le seuil. Neville était derrière un rideau, les yeux doucement fermés et les poignets bandés jusqu'aux coudes. Le garçon avait l'air plus heureux que tout ce que Harry pouvait se souvenir de lui, et pour ça il sentit un nouveau pincement de culpabilité. Aurait-il pu le sauver s'il avait été un meilleur ami ?

McGonagall posa une main sur le bras de Harry.

« Il ira bien, physiquement. Dieu merci nous l'avons trouvé à temps. Ses bras étaient déjà scarifiés. Tu… tu le savais ? »

Silencieusement, la culpabilité le submergeant et colorant son visage en rouge, Harry acquiesça en fixant le sol. Comme il s'y était attendu, McGonagall explosa.

« Tu savais ? Tu savais et tu n'en as parlé à personne ? Il aurait pu mourir ! Comment tu te serais senti avec sa mort sur la conscience ? »

Harry se sentit malade de colère et de honte. C'était sa faute… entièrement sa faute.

Madame Pomfresh arriva juste après.

« Minerva, la grand-mère de Neville vient juste d'arriver. Voulez-vous aller la voir ? »

McGonagall hocha la tête, et partit avec un dernier regard furieux pour Harry, qui s'assit près de Neville. A sa surprise, Neville se réveilla.

« Nev ! Comment tu te sens ? »

Neville resta silencieux un long moment. Le moment s'allongea, et dans ce silence, Harry compris que Neville devait partir.

« Tu es content de t'en aller ? »

Neville hocha la tête.

« Tu vas me manquer, Harry… c'est juste que je ne me suis jamais vraiment adapté ici. Je n'ai pas de capacités magiques. Je ferai un meilleur travail dans une nouvelle vie. Je suis désolé…

Harry secoua la tête, conscient que ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus brumeux

« Est-ce que je peux voir … tes bras ? »

Neville défit ses bandages et Harry sentit un coup de… quelque chose… s'enfoncer dans son estomac. Il y avait trois profondes entailles sur chaque poignet, et d'innombrables longues cicatrices couvrant les bras pâles. Ça avait l'air écoeurant mais fascinant, selon le point de vue. Il posa ses yeux ailleurs avec effort, en entendant des pas arriver.

« Envoie-moi un hibou, ok Nev ? Et ne touche plus à ça… »

Neville hocha la tête, les yeux brillants de larmes et d'anticipation, et serra Harry dans ses bras.

« Merci d'avoir été mon ami, Harry. Tu vas me manquer. »

Harry serra l'épaule de Neville et, les yeux remplis de larmes, quitta l'infirmerie.

Il ne retourna pas en cours de potion, mais erra autour de l'école jusqu'à ce que ses pieds soient trop douloureux pour marcher. Il considéra brièvement l'idée de rentrer dans la salle commune de Gryffondor mais changea d'opinion. Un désagréable sixième sens lui disait que les Gryffondors auraient entendu parler à propos de la tentative de Neville et le blâmeraient probablement tout comme McGonagall l'avait fait.

Bon, c'était quand même sa faute. Il aurait du faire quelque chose, Neville pouvait être mort à cette heure-ci…

Il ne savait pas où il était. D'une manière ou d'une autre il s'était perdu dans les donjons et ne savait pas où telle salle ou tel couloir menait. Mais au lieu de paniquer il se sentit soulagé. Parce qu'il ne savait pas où il était, personne ne pourrait le trouver.

« Potter. »

Raté. Ok, peut-être que quelqu'un pourrait le trouver.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

La voix de Draco n'était pas tout à fait mauvaise, légèrement confuse peut-être. Le garçon était devenu plus gentil cette année. Il s'accroupit à côté de Harry. Harry n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il s'était assis.

« J'ai entendu parlé de Longdubas. Je suis désolé. »

Harry haussa les épaules avec indifférence. Il se sentait comme si toute son énergie avait été drainée hors de son corps, et chaque mouvement représentait un énorme effort. C'était sa faute, entièrement sa faute, entièrement ma faute…

« Harry ? Tu vas bien ? »

Harry se força à faire un sourire plastifié et acquiesça.

« Je vais bien. Je ferais mieux de retourner dans mon dortoir… avant que Snape ne m'attrape et…. »

« 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor ? »

Harry déglutit au son de la voix derrière lui. Juste ce dont il n'avait pas besoin.

« Désolé professeur, j'étais simplement… en train de retourner dans ma salle commune. »

Snape renifla tandis que Harry s'enfuyait, puis recula d'un pas quand il vit que Draco le fusillait du regard.

« Vous l'ignorez n'est-ce pas ? Votre propre fils. Votre propre putain de famille et vous prétendez juste qu'il n'est pas réel ? Comment pouvez-vous faire ça ? »

Snape avança son visage tout près de celui de Draco et eu le plaisir de voir le garçon reculer en tressaillant.

« Il n'est pas de ma famille. Il est un Potter, et si j'entends encore une fois de ta part qu'il y a un quelconque lien de parenté entre nous, alors tu seras _vraiment_ désolé. »

La fureur gravée sur son pâle et délicat visage, Draco tourna les talons, mais sans avoir d'abord siffler à son professeur :

« Espèce de salaud »

Snape saisit rudement Draco par les épaules.

« Comment osez-vous me parler sur ce ton. Ma vie privée n'est en aucun cas vos affaires. »

Draco secoua la tête dans un mélange d'incrédulité et de colère et s'en alla, mais cette fois-ci Snape n'essaya pas de l'arrêter.

Yeah ! I did it!

Oui je sais, j'ai honte, si si franchement… TT

L'auteur prévient gentiment qu'à partir de maintenant l'histoire va être plus… joyeuse… dans une certaine mesure… ;;

Voilà désolée je ne réponds pas individuellement aux reviews mais merci beaucoup, en particulier à Ornaluca qui n'a pas lâché le morceau et sans qui vous auriez pu attendre encore un siècle avant de lire un nouveau chapitre traduit… ;;


	12. Engagement

Engagement

Snape était vraiment de mauvaise humeur. Il arpentait le château en fulminant, sans avoir la moindre idée de l'endroit où il allait jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve devant le bureau de Dumbledore. Assez bizarrement, il ne pouvait même pas se souvenir du mot de passe à donner à la gargouille. Avec un sourire doux et un clin d'œil, Dumbledore l'invita à entrer.

« Vous avez l'air un peu abattu, Sévérus. Y a t'il quelque chose dont vous voudriez parler ? »

« C'est juste Malfoy qui s'est montré agaçant comme d'habitude, M le Directeur », dit Snape, maussade, fixant d'un air furieux le bonbon au citron offert.

« C'est curieux, je pensais que vous et Draco étiez assez proche. Qu'a-t-il dit ? »

« Il se mêle de choses qui le regarde aucunement. »

Dumbledore soupira profondément et se pencha vers la table, se demandant si Snape allait lui jeter un sort pour ça.

« Vous savez Sévérus, en réalité il marque un point. Je suis sûr que vous êtes fatigué d'entendre les gens le dire, mais vous avez réellement besoin d'une famille, tout comme Harry. »

Snape fit grincer ses dents, les doigts contractés autour de sa baguette.

« Je veux dire, je peux vous imaginer l'amener à Poudlard… jouer au Quidditch ensemble…partager des souvenirs… faire des choses comme un père et un fils… »

La voix du directeur s'éteignit lentement, tandis qu'il était rapidement métamorphosé en grenouille par un Snape particulièrement furieux.

« Albus, j'ai le plus grand respect pour vous en tant que sorcier, mais vous êtes FOU ! Potter et moi ne pourrons jamais avoir une quelconque relation, parce que je le déteste et qu'il me déteste ! »

Snape fit une pause, attendant la réponse réconfortante habituelle, mais tout ce qu'il eut fut un regard d'acier brillant de colère.

-« Oh merde ! »marmonna-t-il. Il se leva et traversa la moitié de la distance du bureau à la porte avant de remétamorphoser Dumbledore, puis courut.

Lorsqu'il atteignit les donjons il faillit faire un bond de 2 mètres. Dans la salle où il était supposé faire un duel avec Harry attendait un visage dans des robes noires et un masque blanc. Il se figea, et fut instantanément frappé par un sort de chatouille. Il s'en débarrassa, furieux que le garçon l'ait fait baisser sa garde, et jeta un sort de poignards. La respiration du garçon devint laborieuse et il batailla pour se débarrasser du sortilège. Reniflant, Snape fit une stupide erreur et se retourna, sans réaliser que Harry feignait la douleur alors qu'il avait bloqué le sort avant qu'il ne le touche.

« Occulis Obscuris ! hurla Harry, et les yeux de Snape s'assombrirent. Paniqué, il jeta le seul sort qu'il pouvait penser et qui ne requérait aucune cible.

« Umbra Previoso ! »

Il fut choqué de la taille du fantôme qui sortait du corps de Harry. Il se divisa en quatre parties qui l'encerclèrent immédiatement. L'un était Diggory, pointant Harry du doigt de manière accusatrice et murmurant des mots que Snape ne pouvait discerner, bien qu'ils affectèrent profondément Harry car le garçon tremblait et essayait frénétiquement de garder sa baguette droite. Ses parents formaient une autre partie des fantômes, le fixant simplement d'une manière très déroutante. Et puis un homme gros que Snape ne reconnut pas, mais supposa être l'oncle de Harry, à la manière dont il remuait ses points en l'air à un Harry maintenant recroquevillé. Et finalement, Neville Longdubas, levant des bras sanglants et chuchotant à Harry. A ce moment-là Harry s'effondra, comme s'il s'enfonçait dans le sol sous le poids de milliers de mots.

« P…passa » murmura-t-il, et le corps de Snape fut traversé par une subite douleur, qui brisa sa concentration. Les fantômes fusionnèrent ensemble et retournèrent dans le corps de Harry. Le garçon s'affaissa contre le mur, le corps tremblant de sanglots. Snape brisa le sort et avança vers lui avec hésitation. Harry l'ignora, serrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine et se balançant d'avant en arrière.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à Longdubas ? » demanda Snape par curiosité.

« Il s'est coupé les poignets » marmonna Harry, la voix emplie de douleur. Snape avala brusquement sa respiration. Qui l'aurait pensé… Longdubas… il se rapprocha de Harry, mais celui-ci recula en tressaillant.

« Professeur, s'il vous plait, arrêter de vous foutre de ma gueule comme ça. Décidez juste si vous pouvez être un père ou non, s'il vous plait arrêtez simplement de me manipuler… »

La culpabilité inonda le cœur de Snape et il dit doucement :

« Pouvons-nous juste nous comporter de manière civilisée ? »

« Il y eu une longue pause, pendant laquelle Harry essayait de ne pas pleurer trop fort. Réalisant soudainement que Snape attendait une réponse il acquiesça, et sentit les pans tièdes du manteau noir de Snape se refermer sur son corps tremblant. Les doigts élégants coururent dans la chevelure de Harry, et une vie entière d'injustices traversa Harry, alors qu'il pleurait maintenant franchement sur l'épaule de Snape, à peine conscient des mots apaisants qui venaient à ses oreilles.

Snape réalisait pleinement qu'il pleurait lui aussi, tandis qu'il frottait le dos de harry. Finalement il se rendit compte qu'il s'était arrêté de pleurer, et redressa le garçon. Harry délaissa à contrecœur les robes de Snape et essaya de se lever, mais s'effondra de nouveau. Snape le tira vers lui de nouveau, ayant conscience de la froideur des donjons qui s'infiltrait dans leurs os.

« Tu es trop mince » murmura-t-il dans l'oreille de harry. Ce dernier haussa ses épaules frêles et ne bougea pas, et Snape réalisa avec un choc que Harry n'avait probablement jamais été enlacé auparavant. Sans tenir compte des étreintes d'ours de Hagrid ou Molly Weasley. Ugh.

Il frotta à nouveau le dos de Harry, grimaçant lorsqu'il sentit les côtes entre ses doigts, et puis le reposa sur ses pieds.

« Harry, tu dois rentrer dans ta tour maintenant, d'accord ? »

Je ne peux pas être trop proche de lui. C'est dangereux. 

La déception visible sur son visage, Harry hocha silencieusement la tête, la tête tournée vers le sol.

Je ne peux pas l'exposer à davantage de dangers. Ce n'est pas juste. 

Il serra l'épaule osseuse et laissa sa main là tandis qu'il poussait Harry vers la porte, essayant de lui apporter un peu de réconfort.

Harry regarda en arrière une dernière fois, une expression indéfinissable dans le regard, puis partit.

Draco était assis et fixait le feu quand Snape entra. Il refusait clairement de lever les yeux, bien que Snape pouvait voir un de ses regards le scrutant à travers ses cils pâles. Son masque s'envola alors que Draco se levait rapidement et se plaçait devant Snape, posant une main sur l'épaule du sorcier plus âgé.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Vous pleurez ! »

Snape haussa les épaules.

« J'ai vu des choses que je ne m'attendais pas à voir » murmura-t-il avant de se diriger vers sa chambre, ignorant les cris plaintifs de Draco : « Parle en français, Sev ! »

Le matin suivant Harry avait sortilège en premier. Flitwick annonça qu'ils travailleraient par paire. Harry regarda autour de lui pour trouver un partenaire, mais tout le monde semblait en avoir trouver un. Tout le monde… sauf Draco.

« Je peux ? » demanda poliment Harry, en faisant un signe à Draco. Le Serpentard acquiesça civilement et inclina la tête, tournant les yeux vers le sol. Harry faillit laisser tomber sa baguette sous le choc ; baisser les yeux prouvait que vous aviez un grand respect de votre partenaire et confiance en lui, parce que évidemment il pouvait vous jeter un sort pendant que vous ne regardiez pas. Harry rendit le geste, et fut heureux de voir aussi la légère surprise dans les yeux de Draco.

Ils ne s'étaient pas parlés ce trimestre, ce qui était inhabituel ; normalement ils se seraient attaqués verbalement et/ou physiquement à cette période du trimestre. Harry avait entendu des rumeurs comme quoi Draco se serait détourné des Mangemorts et les avait cru ; d'un côté parce que Hermione l'avait fait, d'un autre parce que il doutait que Draco pouvait simuler assez bien l'expression d'excuse et de remord qu'il avait porté durant tout le trimestre.

Ils levèrent tous deux leur baguette et Flitwick donna le départ d'un bang de la sienne.

« Rictusempera ! » s'écria Harry, et Draco grimaça, se rappelant ce qui s'était passé en seconde année dans le club de duel. Et puis le blond hésita. En fait il ne connaissait pas de sorts légers, il avait seulement appris les Impardonnables et autres sorts n'apportant que douleur. Harry le désarma rapidement, se plaça devant lui et secoua sa main, le regard dans ses doux yeux verts disant à Draco qu'il comprenait tout, et qu'il serait toujours là…

Et puis plus rien, et la baguette de Draco retourna dans sa main avec une pression, et il y eut une étrange impression de vide à l'intérieur de lui. Il regarda Harry et vu la surprise dans les yeux du garçon. Doucement, il tendit une main pâle, sans même faire attention au reste de la classe, et attrapa celle d'Harry. Un choc les traversa tous les deux, envoyant Harry reculer en titubant. Il percuta la table avec un halètement et glissa au sol en tremblant. Draco et Flitwick furent à ses côtés en un instant, étant les seuls à avoir vu ce qui s'était produit. Harry se leva, anormalement pâle, et marcha en tremblant vers la porte, murmurant à Flitwick :

« C'était une vision. Je pense que je devrais aller voir le directeur. Est-ce que Draco peut venir avec moi ? »

Flitwick acquiesça, l'air anxieux, et les deux garçons sortirent rapidement. Lorsqu'ils se furent un peu éloignés de la salle de classe, Harry se tourna vers Draco, les yeux brillants de colère.

« Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ? »

« Je n'ai rien fait ! J'ai juste… je ne sais pas… »

« Tu ne l'as pas senti ? »

Draco hocha silencieusement la tête. « Je l'ai senti… seulement pas aussi fort. Mais qu'est ce que C'ETAIT ? »

« Je ne sais pas » souffla Harry. « Mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler à Dumbledore. Je ne pense pas que ce soit important. » -Et je ne suis pas convaincu que je veuille seulement savoir ce que c'est - pensa-t-il en son for intérieur. Le connaissant, ce n'était certainement pas bon.

Lui et Draco se séparèrent brusquement, et Harry retourna dans sa salle commune où il trouva Hedwidg qui l'attendait avec une lettre. Il l'ouvrit avec impatience, et autorisa un rare sourire à éclairer son visage tandis qu'il la lisait. Elle venait de Neville.

'Cher Harry,

Comment ça va ? Vous me manquez tous, passe le bonjour de ma part à tous les Gryffondors et à Hagrid. J'espère que toi et Ron et Hermione vous vous reparlez. Je passe un bon moment à la maison. McGonagall a eu une longue discussion avec ma grand-mère, et s'est arrangée pour lui faire croire que je n'avais pas assez de magie pour réussir à Poudlard. J'ai rejoins une école moldue appelée Stonewall High. Ici, la plupart des enfants sont sympas, bien plus que dans un endroit où tous les gens horribles avec des parents arrogants vont… maigrir, je pense. Tu devrais voir leur uniforme, ils ont l'air tellement stupides. Il y a un garçon qui ressemble vraiment à un cochon je te jure ! Je le vois tous les matins et je me moque de lui à chaque fois.

Je suis devenu vraiment bon dans les sciences moldues (je devrait vraiment arrêter de penser à moldu !) je pense que c'est grâce à toute l'aide que tu m'as donnée en potions. Comment va Snape ? Il avait l'air un peu préoccupé juste avant que je parte, mais je suis sûr qu'il est redevenu aussi mauvais que d'habitude, maintenant !

S'est-il produit des choses intéressantes récemment ? Comment s'est passé le match contre Serdaigle ? Est-ce que Peeves a fait quelque chose d'intéressant ces derniers temps ?

Je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire plus maintenant, parce que je suis tellement dans la merde avec tous mes devoirs, il y en a tellement et pas d'Harry ou d'Hermione pour m'aider ! Réponds-moi quand même,

Bonne chance,

Neville'

Harry relit la lettre encore une fois avec un sourire, et attrapa rapidement une plume et un bout de parchemin sur le bureau pour commencer à rédiger sa réponse.

Et voilà ! encore un chapitre de traduit ! (même si j'ai eu du mal)

Merci à tous en attendant le prochain chapitre !

Ishu


End file.
